


Ложные представления

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Angst, Drama, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Psychology, Stalking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Летопись о тяжелом детстве Лагуны.
Relationships: Laguna Loire/Original Character, Squall Leonhart/Laguna Loire
Kudos: 1





	Ложные представления

**Author's Note:**

> Идея этой херни зародилась в далеком 2016. Я с тех пор очень эволюционировал, а мое желание все дописывать - нет.

Еще издали Лагуна заприметил среди прибрежных скал фигуру сына, тренирующегося с ганблейдом. У него так хорошо получалось, несмотря на юный возраст. Лагуна решил понаблюдать, но Скволл внезапно заметил и окликнул. И предложил:  
\- Сразись со мной.  
Он и правда весьма неплохо сражался для мальчишки. Должно быть, больше ему вообще нечем было заняться. Победив, Лагуна потрепал его по волосам и улыбнулся.  
\- У тебя так хорошо получается.  
\- Я хочу стать сиидом, - серьезно заявил Скволл, слегка приосанившись от такой похвалы.  
\- А ты не хотел бы поехать со мной в Эстар?  
\- Что я там буду делать?  
\- Жить со мной. Я твой папа.  
Наверно, стоило сообщить об этом как-то по-другому. Потому что Скволл тут же отстранился с такой брезгливостью, будто стоял рядом с отвратительным монстром.  
\- У меня нет папы. Я сирота.  
\- Папа не знал, что ты у него родился, - жалобно попытался объяснить Лагуна.  
\- Значит, папе не было до меня дела, - категорично отрезал Скволл и, развернувшись, пошел прочь.  
Лагуна не желал сдаваться. Он приходил снова и снова. Но сын отказывался даже выслушать. Пока однажды его не ранили на тренировке. У него просто не осталось выбора, когда Лагуна примчался в лазарет.  
\- Зачем ты опять пришел? - мрачно спросил Скволл. Он лежал на койке, но, вроде бы, был в порядке.  
\- Ты ранен!  
\- Это моя проблема.  
\- Тебе больно? - обеспокоился Лагуна, садясь рядом. - Может, тебе нужно что-нибудь?  
\- Нет, - холодно отозвался Скволл, а в глазах его читалось только жестокое «отстань».  
\- Знаешь, я однажды был ранен, а твоя мама меня вылечила... - сообщил Лагуна, чтобы хоть с чего-то начать разговор. - А потом я на ней женился.  
\- Поздравляю. А где она сама?  
\- Она умерла...  
\- Поэтому меня забрали в приют? Значит, тебе я был не нужен.  
\- Я не знал, что у меня есть сын... Я не знал, что она от меня родила...  
\- Ты ее к тому времени уже бросил?  
\- Я не бросил... Я просто случайно стал президентом и не мог никуда уйти...  
Скволл одарил убийственным взглядом.  
\- Надеюсь, мама тебе изменяла, и мой отец на самом деле не ты.  
Не сдержавшись, Лагуна разрыдался прямо при нем, а он только заткнул уши и отвернулся к стене. Он ненавидел и даже не скрывал этого. Наверно, заслуженно. Он уже совсем вырос. Провел все детство среди чужих людей, знать не зная ни маму, ни папу. Лагуна чувствовал себя бесконечно виноватым, но не знал, существует ли что-то такое, чем можно было бы хоть немного загладить вину.  
Однако в следующий раз, когда Скволл уже поправился, он сам внезапно попросил потренировать его.  
\- Ты хорошо сражаешься, - с неохотой признал он. - Мне здесь ровня только Сейфер, а он уебок, который не думает головой и лупит по всему, что движется.  
Лагуна бежал на эту тренировку едва ли не вприпрыжку, переполняемым восторженным энтузиазмом. И, только когда они со Скволлом вышли на побережье, внезапно вспомнил, что забыл оружие в транспорте.  
\- Блять! - не выдержал Скволл, хлопая себя по лбу. - Да даже если ты и правда президент, как ты еще не развалил страну?! У тебя наверняка там полный бардак!  
\- Да я просто когда-то колдунью победил, а мне сказали - раз ты победил, ты президентом и будешь...  
\- Да какой идиот поверит в эту чушь?!  
Сын еще был таким молодым и наивным. Так мало знал о реальном мире. Но как-то не нашлось слов, чтобы его переубедить.  
\- Ты чего? - напрягся Скволл, когда спустя несколько дней Лагуна пришел к нему на выпускной и, расчувствовавшись, стиснул в объятиях и заревел.  
\- Ты уже совсем взрослый! Сиидом будешь!  
\- И что?  
\- Ты взрослый, а папа тебя совсем не растил...  
\- Отстань, - огрызнулся Скволл и, отпихнув, ушел бухать в уголке. А в голове Лагуны уже созрел коварный план.  
На следующий день сын с огромной неохотой отправился в Эстар, куда его распределило начальство. Он мучился от похмелья и смотрел на все вокруг с еще большим отвращением, чем обычно. Пока они не въехали в город. И он воочию не узрел процветание страны.  
\- Ты такой придурок, как ты умудряешься так хорошо управлять страной? - спросил он с искренним удивлением.  
\- Не знаю, оно само как-то, - пожал плечами Лагуна. - А ты будешь моим телохранителем. А то на папу вечно злые дяди и тети нападают.  
\- Ладно, - заскрежетал зубами Скволл, отворачиваясь. - Приказ есть приказ.  
\- Хватит сидеть с такой кислой рожей, это расстраивает и нервирует папу.  
Скволл ничего не ответил. Только убийственно посмотрел и отвернулся к окну.  
Он с легким интересом осматривался в президентском дворце, но, кажется, интерес очень быстро сменялся тотальным безразличием. До тех пор, пока взгляд его не упал на фотографию Рейни.  
\- Это твоя мама, - улыбнулся Лагуна. - Правда, вы с ней похожи?  
\- Это из-за тебя мама умерла, - мрачно огрызнулся сын. - Ты во всем виноват.  
И, развернувшись, решительно вышел из кабинета. Лагуна пошел за ним только через пару минут, когда понял, что подавить рвущиеся наружу слезы не удастся. Он шел и ревел, пока громкий разговор не заставил остановиться и прислушаться.  
\- Ему Эстар был важнее семьи! - донесся из-за угла яростный голос сына. И другой, принадлежащий Киросу, от которого Скволл ненадолго пристыженно замолк:  
\- А ты бы бросил кучу людей в беде? И тебя бы не мучила совесть? Твоя мама болела, она бы все равно умерла. А если бы Лагуне о тебе сообщили, ты бы мог расти с ним.  
\- Ну и хорошо, что не сообщили! Не хотел бы я с таким придурком расти!  
Кирос бесцеремонно влепил Скволлу подзатыльник, и сын аж обалдел от такого поворота событий.  
\- Я надеюсь, ты ему этого не говорил.  
\- Я сказал, что мама из-за него умерла...  
Киросу явно очень хотелось высказаться по этому поводу, но он махнул рукой и пошел к кабинету, практически сразу натолкнувшись на Лагуну.  
\- Ты с ним слишком мягкий, - осуждающе заявил он. - Позволяешь доводить себя до слез. Всыпал бы ему разок, раз уж ты его отец. Он с тобой обнаглевший и неуправляемый, потому что ты тряпка.  
\- Нельзя обсуждать прямо при ребенке, как им управлять, - несчастно всхлипнул Лагуна. - Это неправильно, он же обидится...  
Кирос закатил глаза и утешающе обнял. Лагуна уткнулся ему в плечо, давая волю рыданиям. Он очень старался не раскисать, но все как-то навалилось. И на какое-то мгновение показалось, что жизнь вообще не имеет смысла. Жена умерла, сын ненавидит. Эллона... Возможно, у нее еще могло быть хорошее будущее теперь, когда она была под защитой Эстара. И стоило жить, хотя бы чтобы поддерживать ее.  
\- Папа... - неуверенно окликнул Скволл, заставив вздрогнуть и с надеждой поднять глаза. Он впервые так называл. Неужели готов был признать, что они семья? - Прости меня... Я ляпнул, не подумав...  
Лагуна кинулся вперед и стиснул его в крепких объятиях. И тут же почувствовал, что сын мелко дрожит. Он вцепился в рубашку, зарываясь лицом в складки воротника. И, кажется, тоже беззвучно заплакал. Наверное, пожалел.  
\- А может, меня еще не поздно воспитывать? - сдавленно выдавил он.  
Такого всеобъемлющего счастья Лагуна не ощущал давным-давно.  
Воспитывать Скволла, правда, не очень получалось. Возможно, потому, что Лагуна вообще этого не умел.  
В первый же выходной Скволл решил уединиться в своей комнате и спокойно почитать книжку. Он явно очень нуждался в одиночестве, потому что холодно велел:  
\- Не мешай. Мне надо хотя бы раз в неделю от тебя отдыхать.  
\- Ну пообщайся с папой! - заныл Лагуна. - Ты с папой совсем не общаешься!  
\- Иди на работу и там общайся!  
\- Да я с тобой хочу!  
\- А я не хочу!  
\- Ну не будь букой, ну поговори с папой! Расскажи о себе! Как ты жил, что тебе нравится...  
\- Мне нравится, когда ко мне папа не пристает!  
\- Ты не любишь папу!  
\- Отстань!  
Похоже, Скволл снова пожалел - отложил книгу, стоило всхлипнуть, и терпеливо согласился:  
\- Хорошо, давай поговорим.  
Было немного стыдно - Лагуна чувствовал, словно пытается им манипулировать, хотя это выходило не специально. Просто было обидно. А сын мог догнать, обнять и пожалеть, когда Лагуна уходил от него в слезах после очередной неудачной попытки поговорить.  
\- Тебя обижали в детстве? - пристал Лагуна с назойливым допросом. Скволл отвечал вымученно и коротко, будто старался поскорее отделаться.  
\- Нет.  
\- Точно?  
\- Точно.  
\- А вдруг ты забыл?  
\- Я помню, меня только Сейфер задирал.  
\- Так значит, тебя все-таки обижали!  
\- Это мелочи.  
\- Это потому что папа плохой! Папа тебя не растил... Папа о тебе не знал...  
\- Папа меня сейчас любит и заботится, - утешил Скволл.  
Он правда-правда это ценил?  
\- Улыбнись! - потребовал Лагуна. - Ты вообще не улыбаешься!  
\- Не хочу, - насупившись, буркнул Скволл.  
\- Ты что, никогда не улыбался?  
\- В детстве.  
\- И все?!  
\- Да.  
\- Ну улыбнись папе!  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему?!  
\- Не хочу.  
Лагуна чмокнул Скволла в щеку, замечая его смущение, и торжествующе велел:  
\- А теперь улыбнись!  
Сын вздохнул и изобразил какую-то жутковатую гримасу. То ли назло, то ли и правда от неумения улыбаться. Лагуна потрепал его за щечки. На этом терпение Скволла иссякло, и он потребовал оставить его одного.  
Он был отстраненным. Но очень заботливым. Однажды довелось подхватить простуду и по приходе домой растечься на диване в нытье и соплях, а он взял на руки и отнес в постель. Укутал поудобнее, принес лекарства. И даже после этого не ушел, а предложил почитать вслух, чтобы развлечь.  
\- Ты такой замкнутый, - сокрушался Лагуна. - Так враждебно настроен. Не ждешь от людей ничего хорошего.  
\- Я тебе доверяю, - сдержанно ответил Скволл. - Но я не хочу ни с кем сближаться. Не хочу никого терять. Эллона ушла не потому, что я ей не нравился. Но ведь ушла.  
\- Всегда приходится кого-то терять. И не всегда удается даже проститься по-человечески. Но я ни о чем не жалею. Какое-то время любовь делала меня счастливым. Я бы не отдал это за то, чтобы не чувствовать боль.  
Скволл ничего не ответил и надолго задумался. Хотелось верить, что он понял. Но, поймав его однажды в ванной совершенно случайно, Лагуна убедился, что нет.  
\- Что это?! - воскликнул Лагуна, едва не схватив инфаркт от созерцания легких порезов на запястьях у сына. - Зачем?!  
\- Ничего, отстань! - огрызнулся Скволл и попытался вытолкать за дверь.  
\- Из-за «ничего» руки не режут! - гнул свое Лагуна, упираясь. - Расскажи мне все, я хочу тебе помочь!  
\- Ничем мне не помочь!  
\- Не говори так!  
\- Уйди!  
\- Я не оставлю тебя, когда тебе так плохо!  
Скволл толкнул плечом и убежал сам - причем, решив не мелочиться, сразу из дома. Лагуна кинулся следом, но не успел догнать.  
Он не представлял, что теперь делать. Было страшно. Одолевало ощущение бессилия. Он не смог спасти Рейни - не смог бы в любом случае. Но ведь мог что-то сделать, когда сын планомерно катился к суициду на его глазах...  
В голову не пришло ничего лучше, чем обратиться к Эллоне. Раз Скволл отказывался объясняться - единственным шансом что-то узнать было влезть ему в голову. Так Лагуна и поступил.  
Он узнал много интересного. Такого, чего даже не мог ожидать.  
В недалеком прошлом мелькали разные моменты. И эпизоды, где сын втихаря резал руки, боясь спалиться. И время, которое они проводили вместе. И ненароком брошенные взгляды, от которых он испытывал непривычное смущение. Он очень хотел обнять, но так ни разу и не решился. Хотя в этом даже не было ничего такого. На моменте, где сын дрочил, думая о нем, Лагуна прервал сеанс ковыряния в чужом сознании и, сбивчиво пояснив, что ему пора, кое-как доковылял до машины на сведенной судорогой ноге.  
Скволл бухал, развалившись на кровати в своей комнате. Одарил мрачным взглядом, стоило войти. Лагуна решительно подошел к нему и, наклонившись, поцеловал в губы. Но сын почему-то отшатнулся и рявкнул:  
\- Не трогай меня! Оставь меня в покое!  
Лагуна крепко обнял его и прижал к себе. Никогда еще он не был настолько уверен в том, что делает. Он ведь видел, как сын этого хотел. Просто боялся. Как всегда. Боялся любить.  
\- Не оставлю. Я тебя очень люблю и сделаю ради тебя что угодно, даже если мне придется переписать все законы общества, и даже всего мира, чтобы мы смогли быть вместе!  
\- Да что ты несешь, придурок! - огрызнулся Скволл, грубо и бесцеремонно отпихивая.  
\- Ты же меня любишь...  
\- С чего ты взял?!  
\- Эллона мне показала...  
\- Ты еще и шарился в моей голове?!  
\- Прости меня... Но я же видел...  
\- И что теперь?! Не лезь ко мне, найди себе бабу!  
\- Ты руки резал из-за того, что в меня влюбился!  
\- Не надо мне твоих подачек из жалости!  
\- Это не из жалости!  
\- Я хочу тебя разлюбить!  
\- Но почему? Я же сказал...  
\- Я не хочу с тобой быть не потому, что ты мой отец, а потому, что ты придурок! - наконец отчаянно признался Скволл, сдавшись. - С тобой стыдно на улицу выйти! Ты ведешь себя как идиот! Я лучше буду справляться с этим так, чем стану терпеть твою придурь!  
Неужели он правда предпочитал избегать и бороться с собой? Неужели даже селфхарм казался ему более предпочтительным? Давно уже не было так горько и обидно от отказа. Еще и по такой причине...  
\- Я все для тебя сделаю! - самоуверенно заявил Лагуна. - Я буду тебя добиваться!  
\- Пошел вон! - разозлился Скволл и вытолкал за дверь.  
Лагуна не сдался и исполнил угрозу буквально на следующий же день - пришел домой в компании хорошенькой женщины. Скволл дулся весь вечер, периодически выходя из своей комнаты и бросая на нее враждебные взгляды. А потом, когда она ушла, на прощание поцеловав в щеку, подошел решительными шагами и с явным смущением, смешанным с агрессией, объявил:  
\- Не смей! Ты мой!  
\- Сынуль, нельзя быть собакой на сене! - устыдил Лагуна, ощущая внутреннее ликование.  
Скволл принял этот аргумент и парировал его неумелым, но очень старательным поцелуем. А потом отстранился с и прежним суровым смущением заглянул в глаза.  
\- Вот и нечего нос от папы воротить, папа еще у женщин успехом пользуется! - обрадовался Лагуна.  
\- Щас папа по заднице получит! - обиделся Скволл, пихнув локтем в бок.  
\- О! Ты уже хочешь разнообразить нашу сексуальную жизнь!  
Скволл поперхнулся и с досадой закатил глаза.  
\- Вот поэтому я и не хотел в тебя влюбляться! Ты придурок!  
\- Ну и что, зато я добрый и хороший! И со мной весело!  
Скволл пробурчал что-то невнятное, но ничто больше не могло поколебать зашкаливающую уверенность в себе. Лагуна полез к нему с обнимашками. Облапал, потискал за задницу. И получил в ответ вялое:  
\- Папа, перестань...  
\- Ну мне так нравится тебя тискать! - умиленно отозвался Лагуна, продолжая мять его, как сдобную булочку. - А ты такой неласковый!  
\- Хотя бы задницу не трогай!  
\- Почему? Она такая мягонькая.  
\- Нет!  
\- Да! Сам потрогай!  
\- Идиот!  
\- Ты так стесняешься! Ты что, девственник?  
\- Ну да...  
\- Какая прелесть! - еще больше умилился Лагуна, потискав его за щечки.  
\- Папа... - тяжело вздохнул Скволл. - Я так еще больше смущаюсь... Если ты ко всем так сразу лез, то неудивительно, что тебе только мама дала...  
\- А как надо? - недоуменно захлопал глазами Лагуна.  
\- Да откуда я знаю! - рассердился Скволл. - Я даже за ручку не держался ни с кем! Это вообще ненормально, когда такой, как я, объясняет такие вещи такому, как ты! Не умеешь - отстань!  
\- Я умею! - оскорбился Лагуна. - Я так умею, что у меня даже ты получился!  
\- Да за тебя наверно все мама сделала, как обычно! Ты сам вообще ни на что не способен!  
\- Не обижай папу! Правильно Кирос сказал, что ты меня совсем не ценишь!  
\- Это не их дело! Нечего лезть в наши отношения!  
\- Ты обзываешься!  
\- А ты ведешь себя, как маленький!  
\- Хорошо, что у тебя до папы никого не было, а то тебя бы точно бросили! Ты же такой зажатый и занудный! А девочки веселых любят! Как папа!  
\- Да пошел ты! - всерьез разозлился Скволл и, оттолкнув, зашагал к своей комнате.  
\- Ты что, обиделся? - удивился Лагуна. - Но папа не хотел тебя обидеть!  
\- Я тебя не устраиваю, какой есть? - злобно зашипел Скволл, развернувшись. - Я должен удовлетворять твоим представлениям об идеальном сыне?  
\- Нет, папа не это имел в виду! - всполошился Лагуна. - Папа хотел похвалиться, что любит тебя таким, какой ты есть... Папа хотел сказать, что он лучше всяких девочек!  
\- Папа придурок, - буркнул Скволл, но позволил снова стиснуть себя в объятиях. Наверно, он был прав, но что уж тут поделать. Лагуна часто не понимал, какую чушь городил.  
\- Злюка, - улыбнулся Лагуна и потискал его за щечки. - Какой же ты милый.  
\- Папа, ну что ты делаешь... - вяло отмахнулся Скволл, но сопротивляться поцелую не стал. - Это невыносимо. Ни одна девочка не стала бы меня так тискать.  
\- Папа не только твой парень, папа еще твой папа! - захихикал Лагуна. - Тебе повезло, у тебя два в одном!  
\- И сюсюкаться тоже не стала бы, - обреченно вздохнул Скволл.  
Что ж, если он хотел романтики вместо родительских потисков...  
\- Пошли со мной! - решительно скомандовал Лагуна и пошел на улицу, захватив с собой пулемет.  
Скволл косился на него с опаской. Лагуна остановился напротив стены и, прицелившись, выстрелил на ней очень даже романтичное сердечко.  
\- Видишь, папа тебя очень любит!  
\- Вижу, - тяжело вздохнул сын, хлопая себя по лбу.  
Примерно так же он отреагировал на интимную стрижку и красиво повязанный бантиком огромный кулек шоколадных мишек. Как же легко в свое время было с Рейни... Убил монстра - и ты герой. Нарвал полевых цветов - вообще красавчик. Помыл за собой посуду - бог. А Скволл от всего воротил нос и ничему никогда не радовался. Еще и регулярно попрекал тем, что не хотел влюбляться в придурка. Ну чем ему можно было угодить?!  
Отчаявшись, Лагуна признал, что ничего не понимает в романтических ухаживаниях, и решил сразу перейти к главному. Скволл вылупился во все глаза, стоило встать перед ним на одно колено и протянуть коробок с кольцом.  
\- Я легализую однополые браки, если ты согласишься выйти за меня!  
\- Да тут не только однополые... - ошарашенно пробормотал сын, разглядывая кольцо с Гривером - почти такое же, как у него, только круче и дороже. Уж хоть этот-то подарок ему должен был понравиться?  
\- А по документам ты детдомовский! - обнадежил Лагуна. - Ну? Ты согласен?  
\- Да...  
\- Ура! - обрадовался Лагуна и от переизбытка чувства запрыгал по комнате.  
\- Ты как ребенок, которому игрушку купили, - вздохнул Скволл.  
\- Папа тебе серьезные вещи предлагает! - обиделся Лагуна.  
\- Ты жизнерадостный, - мрачно буркнул Скволл. - Я так не могу. Я боюсь, что буду счастлив, а потом внезапно потеряю все, так что какой смысл...  
\- Ты много упускаешь, пытаясь бежать от жизни, - улыбнулся Лагуна и потрепал его по волосам. - Ты такой глупенький еще.  
Скволл что-то сердито пробурчал себе под нос. Но прижался покрепче и уткнулся в плечо. На мгновение накрыло какое-то странное дежавю. Что бы сказала на все это Рейни? Наверно, то же, что и Скволл - снисходительное «дурак». И покачала бы головой.  
Скволл толком не научился даже целоваться - так что первая брачная ночь после быстрой регистрации без свидетелей выдалась почти целиком состоящей из его стеснения и неловкости. Каким же милым казалось это выражение на его лице - смесь суровой беспомощности и дикого смущения. Неповторимая гримаса. Интересно, в кого он уродился такой?  
\- Ну хватит стесняться, папа тоже голый, - уговаривал Лагуна, тщетно пытаясь приласкать зажимающегося Скволла, сворачивающегося в клубок, как пугливый еж.  
Стоило просто поцеловать его в живот, как он сразу отпихивал и отворачивался. Лагуна обнял его и долго гладил по голове и плечам, помогая расслабиться. Сын и правда всегда был колючим, как еж. Слишком ранимым. Потому никого и не подпускал к себе.  
\- Давай просто ляжем спать, - предложил Лагуна, с улыбкой перебирая его волосы. Ощущая умиротворенное тепло объятий. Сын столько лет провел среди чужих людей. Может, он так и не почувствовал, что у него есть дом и семья, на которую можно положиться. Хотелось окружить его заботой и лаской. Зачем было его торопить?  
\- Ты сможешь просто лечь со мной спать? - засомневался Скволл. - Ты же озабоченный.  
\- Папа не озабоченный! - оскорбился Лагуна. - Папа просто тебя очень любит. Но если папа тебя тискает когда ни попадя, это не значит, что папа тебя будет трахать, если тебе не хочется.  
\- Мне хочется. Просто непривычно. Когда ты меня ласкаешь, мне слишком хорошо. Я как будто этого не заслуживаю. И мне очень страшно, что это пройдет.  
\- Все когда-нибудь пройдет, - осторожно напомнил Лагуна, не переставая ласково гладить его по волосам. - Мы когда-нибудь умрем, это неизбежно. Но чем больше ты об этом думаешь, тем меньше времени у тебя остается, чтобы радоваться жизни.  
\- Как ты можешь радоваться? Несмотря ни на что?  
\- А у меня все хорошо. У меня есть ты.  
Скволл шумно вздохнул, будто собираясь с духом. И, отстранившись, на мгновение заглянул в глаза, а потом подался вперед и завлек в поцелуй.  
Лагуна расцеловал его с головы до пят. Так непривычно было вслушиваться в участившееся дыхание. Снова чувствовать жар чьего-то разгоряченного тела. Скволл вцепился в подушку и зарылся в нее лицом, стараясь подавить стоны. Хотелось найти слова, способные сделать его счастливым, но пока находились только нежные ласки, от которых ему тоже было вполне хорошо.  
Первый день супружеской жизни начался с того, что Лагуна проснулся рядом с сыном. И тут же полез к нему обниматься.  
\- Иди к папе, - улыбнулся он, потянув его на себя, и тут же получил подушкой по башке и привычное:  
\- Отстань!  
\- У нас же такой важный день!  
\- И я хочу в этот день выспаться!  
\- А у нас будет медовый месяц! - разошелся Лагуна. - Мы поедем отдыхать! Куда ты хочешь?  
\- Туда, где мне дадут поспать! - огрызнулся Скволл.  
Пока он досыпал, Лагуна, жаждущий деятельности, выбрал на свой вкус. И сначала потащил его кататься на чокобо, а потом, получив на это очередное «придурок», отвез в лес у побережья и с надеждой спросил:  
\- Тебе нравится? Тут никого нет.  
\- Нормально, - сурово буркнул Скволл и начал помогать ставить палатку. А потом готовить обед. В итоге он почти все сделал сам, а Лагуна просто валялся рядом на траве и хвалил:  
\- Ты у меня такой талантливый. Папа так тобой гордится.  
\- Перестань! - насупился Скволл.  
Даже на словесную ласку он все еще реагировал своей смущенной суровостью. Лагуна встал и потискал его, не сдержавшись. А потом сгреб в объятия и утащил в лес, перекинув через плечо.  
Сын вяло брыкался и называл придурком. Но быстро прекратил - сложно было ругаться, когда рот занимали поцелуи. Лагуна прижал его к дереву, а он обхватил руками за шею. Наверное, для мальчишки, с детства не знавшего ласки, это и правда было «слишком хорошо».  
Лагуна покрывал поцелуями каждую частичку его кожи. Крепкие юношеские плечи, напряженные пальцы, тяжело вздымающуюся грудь и даже шею и живот, которые целовать было сложнее всего, потому что он зажимался и ворчал, что ему щекотно. У него уже давно стоял, но влезть себе в штаны он все равно не позволил и, отвернувшись, сдавленно попросил оставить его одного.  
\- Мы же уже потрахались ночью, - вздохнул Лагуна. - Чего ты опять стесняешься?  
\- Ночью было темно!  
\- А ты глаза закрой!  
\- Идиот!  
\- Ну вот опять ты обзываешься!  
\- Ты еще скажи «кто обзывается, тот сам так называется»!  
\- Нехороший ты мальчик! Папу обижаешь!  
\- Да не обижаю я папу! - рассердился Скволл. - Папа уже по жизни обиженный!  
\- Это ты обиженный! Сидишь все время один как бука и даже трахаться хочешь один!  
\- Да на! - измученно сдался Скволл, быстро расстегивая ширинку и доставая член. - Задолбал! Делай, что хочешь!  
Лагуна с некоторым сомнением обхватил рукой ствол, раздумывая, насколько этичным является секс на слабо, но Скволл так искренне застонал от мимолетных ласк, что эти мысли быстро выветрились из головы.  
\- Когда я был чуть помладше тебя, у меня тоже были проблемы с девушками, - вспомнилось Лагуне, когда они сидели вечером у костра. - Я подглядывал за ними в школьном туалете, а папа сказал, что с ними по-другому знакомятся. И объяснил, что за ними надо ухаживать.  
\- Но ты не научился, - хмыкнул Скволл.  
Лагуна тяжело вздохнул. Он очень отчетливо помнил, каким обиженным и разочарованным себя тогда чувствовал. Неудача казалась катастрофой вселенского масштаба.  
\- Со мной никто не хочет встреча-а-а-а-аться... - заявил он, вернувшись из школы в слезах. - Потому что я извращене-е-е-е-е-ец...  
\- Вот именно, - даже не посочувствовал отец.  
\- Я все делал неправильно, и теперь меня никогда никто не полюбит... - завыл Лагуна, утыкаясь ему в плечо.  
\- Полюбит. Не волнуйся.  
\- Трахаться хочу!  
\- Сейчас возьму ремень и выбью из тебя дурь! - строго пригрозил отец. - Трахаться он хочет!  
\- Хочу! - не сдался Лагуна и испуганно завопил, когда отец и правда потянулся за ремнем. Но потом он только устало опустился в кресло и накрыл рукой лицо. Прямо как Скволл.  
Так вот оно что...  
\- Я, кажется, понял, в кого ты пошел, - снова вздохнул Лагуна. - В дедушку... Такой же злой и занудный.  
\- Придурок, - не остался в долгу сын и насупился букой. Но все-таки позволил примирительно потрепать себя по волосам.  
А ночью приснился очень странный и слегка пугающий сон.  
\- Папа? - удивился Лагуна, подняв глаза. Он задремал на работе и проснулся от того, что кто-то тронул за плечо.  
Отец стиснул в объятиях и поцеловал прямо в губы. С языком. При этом облапав за задницу. Лагуна вздрогнул и застыл, ошалело заморгав глазами. Но быстро разомлел от настойчивых ласк.  
\- Ты изменился... - заметил он, отстраняясь.  
\- А ты до сих пор не поумнел!  
\- Чего это? - обиделся Лагуна. - Я... Я... президент!  
Отец засмеялся и потискал за щечку. Будто не поверил. Еще бы - он всегда говорил, что такой раздолбай ничего не добьется. Хотя это вышло случайно...  
\- Папа, меня заставили быть президентом, забери меня отсюда! - разрыдался Лагуна, обнимая его. - Ну серьезно! Они заставили меня ими править, они меня не выпуска-а-а-а-а-ают!  
Отец пожалел и согласился похитить. Было так клево снова жить с ним. Целыми днями валяться на диване, смотреть кино и есть пиццу. А папа не орал, как в детстве, что он бездельник, который задолбал крошить по всему дому. Только тискал и трахал, а потом клал обратно на диван. Пока в дом не вломились солдаты Эстара, вышибив дверь.  
Лагуна завопил и спрятался под диван, а отец грозно вышел им навстречу и спросил, как они посмели обидеть любимого сыночку. И начал кидаться в них тапками, а они падали, как кегли.  
Проснувшись, Лагуна долго пялился в звездное небо, ругая некачественное бухло. Сын безмятежно спал рядом, но даже его присутствие не сглаживало эффект от приснившегося ужаса. Лагуна до сих пор содрогался при воспоминании о тяжелом детстве. А на заднице, кажется, до сих пор остался шрам от пряжки отцовского ремня.  
Лагуна прекрасно помнил, что всегда был крайне непоседливым мальчиком. Лазал по крышам и деревьям, стрелял из рогатки, доводил учителей в школе. Поэтому папа нередко порол и таскал за уши. В раннем детстве он еще пытался ставить в угол - но ни разу не смог удержать там дольше пары минут.  
Маму Лагуна не помнил. Наверно, она была добрее и лучше. Но, увы, умерла почти сразу после его рождения. Теперь в этом виделся какой-то злой рок. Наверно, Скволлу вообще не стоило заводить семью, чтобы его детям не пришлось переживать то же самое. Впрочем, он и не собирался... Хотя, кто знал, что еще ждало его впереди.  
Отца Лагуна помнил вечно усталым и задолбанным. Он боялся уходить на работу и оставлять одного. Но все равно был вынужден это делать. А по приходе обратно обнаруживал то фигурки, вырезанные из документов, то разрисованные простыни, то что-нибудь пострашней. И в итоге был рад, если цел оставался хотя бы дом.  
Как-то раз Лагуна притаился и набросился на папу сзади, когда он вернулся с работы. Папа тогда очень весело и громко ругался от испуга. Лагуна захихикал и взлохматил ему волосы, а потом спрыгнул и успел убежать до того, как он взялся за ремень. И подошел значительно позже - когда папа уже успокоился и позвал ужинать. Обнял и прижался. И заявил с искренней детской наивностью:  
\- Папа, я тебя люблю.  
\- Если любишь папу, тогда не веди себя плохо, - тяжело вздохнул отец, погладив по голове.  
\- А когда я вел себя плохо? - удивился Лагуна.  
\- Ты всегда себя плохо ведешь.  
Лагуна разревелся от обиды, а отец только закатил глаза и велел сесть за стол. Ему хотелось только одного - отдохнуть. Поэтому после ужина он выгнал на улицу погулять.  
Домой Лагуну привела какая-то незнакомая женщина, в которую он попал из рогатки. Папа орал так громко, что едва не сорвал голос.  
\- Папа, ты плохой! - заявил Лагуна, захлебываясь ревом.  
\- Это ты плохой! - возмутился отец. - Ужасный, несносный ребенок! Тебя ни на секунду нельзя оставить одного!  
\- Папа плохой! Папа делает скучные вещи и не играет со мной!  
\- Вырастешь и тоже будешь делать скучные вещи!  
\- Не буду!  
\- Будешь!  
\- Нет! Не буду и не вырасту!  
\- Вырастешь!  
\- Не вырасту! Не вырасту! - разбушевался Лагуна.  
В нем вдруг всколыхнулось такое негодование, такой протест против перспективы превратиться в папу, что он твердо пообещал себе больше никогда не расти. Однако на следующий год все равно пришлось идти в школу. Откуда его, правда, выгнали в первый же день.  
Он пришел к отцу очень довольный и похвалился этим достижением. Но отец не оценил и только отругал и всыпал ремня.  
\- Ты ужасный ребенок! - психовал он. - Как можно вылететь из школы в первый же день?!  
\- Ну так все оттуда вылетели... Сегодня... - попытался оправдаться Лагуна. Но отец не поверил и пошел узнать, что произошло.  
Он вернулся ужасно бледный. Видимо, развалины, оставшиеся от школы, произвели на него слишком сильное впечатление.  
\- Ты уже сам себя превзошел! - шокировано застонал он, рухнув в кресло. - Ты разрушил школу!  
\- Ну да. Я же говорил: я ее взорвал, вот все оттуда и вылетели. Не только я, - пожал плечами Лагуна. - Там что-то скучное говорили. Ну я сначала к окну подошел и стал смотреть. А потом на парте плясать. Меня выгнали. Я вышел, а там дверь с черепом. Я подумал, что там скелеты, и решил посмотреть. Вижу - ящик с инструментами. Ну я отверткой замок взломал. А за дверью скелетов не было, банки какие-то скучные. Ну я обиделся, что там банки скучные, и стал их на пол кидать. И тут все как бумкнет!  
Отец схватился за голову и очень долго сидел в таком положении. Переосмыслив свою картину мира, уже на следующей неделе он отдал в интернат с круглосуточным присмотром. Но Лагуна умудрился сбежать оттуда уже на второй день. Папе пришлось искать его в лесу - там он, чумазый и оборванный, в боевом раскрасе, с воплями бросался на людей, играя в дикаря. Он бы с удовольствием прожил так всю жизнь, питаясь ягодами и грибами, но папа отволок домой и заставил одеться в чистую и приличную одежду. Занудный разрушитель детской мечты.  
Еще несколько лет Лагуна провел дома, где папа сам учил с ним уроки. Иногда удавалось отлынивать от занятий, а иногда отец сам отправлял куда подальше, лишь бы немного передохнуть.  
К старшим классам он все-таки сплавил в школу. Где Лагуна оказался в окружении моря симпатичных девочек и начал мучиться от того, что не умел с ними общаться. Отец тогда застыл в шоке, застав за дрочкой. Будто никогда не видел хуя.  
\- Ты что делаешь?! - возмутился он с таким искренним непониманием.  
\- Ты что, импотент? Ты как меня сделал, батяня? - нагло ответил Лагуна. - Выйди и дай мне кончить спокойно!  
\- Выпорю! - пригрозил отец. У него на все был один совершенно неконструктивный аргумент.  
\- Внуков не дождешься!  
Отец попытался схватить за шкирку, но Лагуна вывернулся и, напоследок крикнув:  
\- Это ты от недоеба такой агрессивный! - убежал кончать в ванную.  
Когда на выходе отец все-таки сцапал за ухо и попытался отстегать ремнем, Лагуна нарочно подставился и наигранно застонал.  
\- Ты чего?! - охренел отец, от шока едва не выронив ремень.  
\- А чего? - невинно пожал плечами Лагуна. - Как мне еще получать удовольствие, раз ты мне дрочить запрещаешь?  
\- И как мне теперь тебя наказывать?! - возмутился отец. В голосе его слышалось вселенское разочарование. Он со стоном опустился в кресло и схватился за голову. - Я тебя вырастил извращенцем!  
\- Да лучше быть извращенцем, чем таким занудой, как ты! А если не умеешь детей воспитывать, нечего было вообще меня заводить!  
Отец встал и залепил оглушительную пощечину. И за что?! За правду?!  
\- Я люблю тебя! - угрожающе заявил он после того, как дал по морде.  
\- Неправда! - разозлился Лагуна, топнув ногой. - Да пошел ты!  
\- Ты несносный безответственный ребенок! Как же ты невыносим! Я забочусь о тебе, я все делаю для твоего блага!  
\- Хватит прикрывать свой садизм благими намерениями!  
\- Ты сам виноват, что плохо себя ведешь, и мне приходится тебя наказывать!  
\- Слушай, а зачем тебе вообще я?! Собаку дрессировать легче! Она точно слушаться будет!  
\- Ты мой сын!  
\- И что это значит?! Что меня бить можно, если я не такой, как ты хочешь?!  
\- Ты меня не слушаешься! Я желаю тебе только хорошего!  
\- Не надо! Ничего мне от тебя не надо!  
\- Пока ты живешь в моем доме, ты будешь меня слушаться!  
\- Это и мой дом тоже!  
\- Ты на него не заработал! Ты сидишь на моей шее и развлекаешься за мой счет!  
\- Хорошо, тогда я больше не буду сидеть на твоей шее!  
\- А кроме меня ты все равно никому не нужен! Тебя никто терпеть не будет! Ты ничего не умеешь, кроме как дурью маяться!  
\- Я работать пойду! - решительно заявил Лагуна. - Лишь бы сбежать от такого тирана, как ты!  
Угроза осталась неисполненной. Никто не брал на работу бесполезного пацана, который и правда умел только валять дурака. Поэтому Лагуна просто сбежал из дома от безысходности. И долго скитался по улицам, пока не набрел на дружелюбного солдата. Они выпили пива и побеседовали за жизнь. А потом он пригласил к себе.  
\- Тут бардак, - беспечно сообщил он, открывая дверь и приглашая в захламленную комнату.  
\- А мне папа запрещает бардак, - печально вздохнул Лагуна.  
\- Вот старый зануда! - поддержал солдат, и Лагуне на мгновение показалось, что он обрел родственную душу.  
Он пожил у него какое-то время, прячась от вконец задолбавшего отца. Новый друг дал пострелять из своего пулемета. И наконец удалось научиться тому, что могло хоть где-то пригодиться. Раз больше все равно никуда не брали, Лагуна решил пойти служить в армию. Это был единственный шанс наконец свалить от отца.  
Решив обставить свой уход как-нибудь красиво, Лагуна притащил домой уличного котенка и на строгий вопрос «это что такое» вручил его папе и торжественно объявил:  
\- Это тебе! Вот его доставай, а от меня отстань! Я ухожу!  
Отец изменился в лице, но так и остался стоять, созерцая, как он собирает вещи. И почему-то ничего не предпринимал.  
\- Хотя нет! - передумал Лагуна, развернувшись к нему. - Надо было тебе ротвейлера подарить! Может, он тебя сожрал бы!  
Отец поставил котенка на пол и молча стал расстегивать ремень. Лагуна решил выдержать это с достоинством и проигнорировать, но завизжал, когда на задницу опустилась металлическая пряжка. Отец гонял по комнате несколько минут, то и дело попадая по несчастной заднице, а потом наконец догнал и схватил за ухо.  
\- Ну что ж ты так, - снисходительно-ласково пристыдил он. - Накосячил, а попку для наказания подставлять не хочешь.  
\- Отстань от меня! - захныкал Лагуна. Хотелось вырваться и бежать, куда глаза глядят, но было очень жалко ухо.  
\- А не надо было из дома убегать!  
\- А что мне еще делать, если ты меня все время бьешь!  
\- Я бью тебя, только если ты косячишь!  
\- А я от этого меньше косячить не начинаю!  
\- Ты под домашним арестом!  
\- Ты меня еще на цепь посади!  
\- И посажу! - пригрозил отец, и на мгновение стало действительно страшно. - Ишь, чего удумал! Из дома он уйдет!  
\- И уйду! - плаксиво захныкал Лагуна, запоздало понимая, что уходить стоило втихаря. Как можно незаметнее. Что за глупое желание выпендриться напоследок... Из-за него отец запер в комнате и отобрал все вещи, вообще лишив возможности уйти.  
Лагуна немного посидел и поплакал над своей тупостью. Потом прилег и поплакал еще.  
Нет, в принципе отец иногда бывал нормальным. Действительно заботливым. Ухаживал, стоило заболеть. Сидел рядом, пока Лагуна ныл и капризничал, пытался приободрить и развлечь. А когда его не было дома, можно было хоть бегать голышом и петь в банан. Но ноющая от боли задница не поддавалась на уговоры и требовала свободы. Поэтому Лагуна вылез в окно в чем был и совсем без вещей.  
Хотелось повидать мир, а не сидеть в скукотище, как папа. Но в армии оказалось едва ли намного лучше, чем с ним. Приходилось выполнять приказы и ходить строем. К тому же, паршиво кормили. А командир попался не менее нудным, чем он. Поэтому Лагуна ныкал под матрасом вкусняшки, устраивал в казарме посиделки после отбоя и сбегал со службы.  
В конце концов у командира лопнуло терпение.  
\- Солдат Луар! Что вы себе позволяете! - возмутился он, вызвав к себе в кабинет. И швырнул на стол толстенную папку. - Здесь список всех ваших нарушений дисциплины! В армии вам не место!  
Лагуна хихикнул и застенчиво почесал в затылке. Тут было, чем гордиться. Тогда промелькнула мысль, что с таким талантом идти против системы стоило бы заделаться в революционеры. Если бы он тогда только знал...  
\- А где место? - наивно спросил он.  
\- Под забором!  
\- А что мне там делать?  
\- Вы и правда такой идиот или издеваетесь?  
\- А почему сразу идиот-то?  
\- Потому что ты идиот! - не выдержал командир.  
\- А чего вы сразу обзываться-то? - обиделся Лагуна.  
Командир застонал и хлопнул себя по лбу.  
\- Ты до сих пор не вылетел из армии только потому, что за тебя попросил полковник Абрахам Эддисон! - заявил он, а на следующий день подал в отставку от безысходности. Так Лагуна узнал, что тусовался не просто с солдатишкой, а с целым полковником. Впрочем, в званиях он все равно путался еще пару лет.  
Когда его назначили в отряд к Киросу и Варду, за ним хоть нашлось, кому приглядеть.  
Лагуна помнил, как ужасающе скучно было стоять на посту. Жутко чесалась спина, и он пытался почесаться пулеметом. А потом спросил подошедшего Кироса:  
\- Вот тебе слабо на то дерево залезть?  
\- Я не занимаюсь глупостями, - покачал головой тот.  
\- Тогда пулемет подержи!  
Кирос подменил на посту, хоть и смотрел как на дурака. Удалось взобраться очень высоко и помахать ему оттуда. Но, слезая, Лагуна все равно сверзился, оступившись, и захныкал, повалившись в траву.  
В другой раз пришлось сидеть в засаде. Долго. Было ужасно неудобно, и все затекло.  
\- Какого хрена мы тут торчим? - разнылся Лагуна. - Пошли бухнем!  
Товарищи стукнули по башке и сказали, что у него совсем нет мозгов. А потом его ранили в сражении. И он вопил, что умирает героем, пока из него доставали пули.  
\- Ты мужчина или кто? - пристыдил Кирос, и получил в ответ только искреннее:  
\- А-а-а-а-а-а!!!  
Несмотря на все недостатки, служба в армии очень помогла по жизни. Она совсем не научила ответственности и дисциплине, но все же смогла научить постоять за себя. И она уж точно оказалась лучше, чем жизнь с отцом.  
Лагуна надеялся никогда больше с ним не столкнуться. Но как-то, бухая в баре, заприметил его в дверях и запаниковал. Затряслись руки, тело объяла дрожь. Накрыл неизгладимый ужас.  
\- Спрячьте меня! - громким шепотом попросил он Кироса и Варда. - Тут мой папа!  
\- А почему ты его так боишься? - не поняли друзья.  
\- Потому что это папа! - объяснил Лагуна. И никуда не успел убежать.  
\- Наконец-то я тебя нашел! - обрадовался отец, стискивая в объятиях. - Пойдем домой.  
\- Нет! - храбро пискнул Лагуна, ощущая давящую неловкость от того, что его, взрослого парня, тискают при куче народа.  
\- Ну сынулечка... - засюсюкал отец. - Папа так долго тебя искал... Папа так соскучился...  
\- Я не хочу! Ты меня контролируешь и все мне запрещаешь!  
\- Потому что ты маленький и глупый! Вон в армию додумался сбежать! Вернись к папе, папа тебя любит!  
\- Не вернусь! Я без тебя стал свободным! Лучше пуля под ребро, чем ремнем по заднице!  
\- Тебя тут еще и ранят! - ужаснулся отец и потащил к выходу. За ручку, как пятилетнего.  
\- Да отвали уже! - возмутился Лагуна, вырываясь. - Заведи себе собаку и ей командуй! Я взрослый! У тебя больше нет надо мной власти!  
Он выбежал из бара, мечтая только об одном - убежать настолько далеко, чтобы отец больше никогда не нашел. В общем-то, так и случилось. Сначала была война, потом ранение и Винхилл. А потом Эстар, куда никто посторонний вообще не мог попасть.  
Мечта путешествовать по миру, любоваться его причудливыми красотами и писать об этом заметки как-то забылась за всей этой кутерьмой. Хотя выдался шанс недолго пожить так, как Лагуна всегда мечтал - но в тот момент он не мог получить от этого удовольствия. Слишком переживал о похищенной Эллоне, которую искал.  
Всю жизнь бежал. От чего-то, к чему-то. И по-настоящему счастлив был, только когда думал, что осел в тихом Винхилле. Очень хотелось остаться там навсегда. Жаль, что оказалось не суждено.  
Люди приходили и уходили. И как-то некогда было об этом задуматься. Но сейчас Лагуна больше никуда не спешил. Поэтому, вернувшись из лесного свадебного путешествия, решил разыскать того полковника, с которым судьба развела в далекой молодости. Хотелось хоть просто узнать, что с ним стало.  
Удалось накопать, что он давно ушел в отставку и обосновался в тихой деревеньке. Куда Лагуна и нагрянул с визитом. Он едва узнал старого друга - теперь действительно основательно постаревшего. Зато друг сразу узнал его.  
Они посидели на веранде и выпили пива. Разговорились о былом. Эйб так и остался веселым парнем. Тогда Лагуна как-то не задумывался о его возрасте. А теперь чувствовал себя невероятно молодым на фоне задорного, но все-таки помятого жизнью дедка.  
\- Я тебя так и не отблагодарил за помощь, - напомнил Лагуна, но Эйб только отмахнулся.  
\- Ты мне ничего не должен. Мне просто хотелось не дать тебе загубить свою жизнь. Ты хорошо ее прожил?  
\- Ну... - замялся Лагуна, затрудняясь дать оценку. - Мне хочется верить, что да. У меня была жена и приемная дочь. И теперь есть сын. Хочешь, я тебя с ним познакомлю? Он уже взрослый. Того же возраста, какого я был тогда.  
Эйб согласился съездить в гости. Однако Скволл отреагировал на него с мрачным безразличием, когда Лагуна в восторженном запале представил:  
\- Это мой первый лучший друг!  
Скволл только хмыкнул и уткнулся обратно в книгу.  
\- Сынок, ну это невежливо! - беспомощно пристыдил Лагуна, на что получил ледяное:  
\- Мне это не интересно.  
Расстроившись до глубины души, Лагуна увел гостя на кухню и предложил выпить. Сразу стало очень грустно и печально. Особенно когда Эйб спросил, есть ли у них со Скволлом проблемы в общении.  
\- Он такой холодный и равнодушный... - всхлипнул Лагуна, опрокидывая стопку.  
\- А какое у него было детство?  
\- Не знаю... Он жил в приюте...  
\- А у него там был кто-то близкий?  
\- Нет...  
\- Дай мне поговорить с ним.  
\- Он не захочет! Он и ко мне-то очень долго привыкал...  
\- Ладно, - согласился Эйб. - Как скажешь. Тогда тебе хотя бы стоит отвлечься. Покажи мне, как ты теперь живешь.  
Это и правда немного подняло настроение. Лагуна сводил старого друга к себе на работу и продемонстрировал, как кидается наполненными водой презервативами с высоченного небоскреба.  
\- Все еще развлекаешься, пакостя людям? - усмехнулся Эйб.  
\- Ну а че тут еще делать?  
\- Ну можно и другими вещами заниматься. Например, сделать мячик из бумаги и пинать его по кабинету. Или можно построить карточный домик. Или подписывать приказы цветочками.  
\- Я этим кучу лет занимаюсь, это все скучно! Мне скучно!  
\- Я не думаю, что такая работа тебе вообще подходит. Ты деятельный, тебе трудно усидеть на месте. Неудивительно, что тебе скучно.  
\- Но больше некому!  
\- Как некому? А как же твой сын? Он точно справился бы с этим лучше. Он выглядит куда более ответственным и серьезным, чем ты.  
\- Но он маленький еще... - с сомнением напомнил Лагуна. Себе в таком возрасте он не доверил бы командовать и отрядом из двух человек. - И людей не любит...  
\- Он не такой уж маленький, - возразил Эйб. - Не равняй его с собой. А насчет людей я ему помогу.  
\- А я тогда чем буду заниматься? - растерялся Лагуна.  
\- Ты ведь так и не стал журналистом?  
\- У меня давно другие мечты и вообще все по-другому... Я не хочу уезжать и колесить по миру... Хочу остаться с семьей.  
\- Тогда уйди на пенсию, - предложил Эйб.  
\- Не хочу на пенсию... Буду сидеть там никому не нужный... Как старикашка... Меня сын и так ругает, что я бездельничаю...  
\- Будешь первое время ему помогать.  
Лагуна уселся в кресло и снова приуныл. Мрачные мысли против воли лезли в голову, будто передались от Скволла. А может, это был кризис среднего возраста. Или еще что-то такое же стремное.  
\- Я всегда всех терял, - опечалился он. - Я боюсь и его потерять. Хочу оберегать его. Чтобы с ним ничего не случилось. А с президентом много всего может случиться. Он боится любить, потому что думает, что его могут бросить. А я боюсь, что его у меня отнимут. Или что он умрет...  
\- Но ты ведь не хотел бы, чтобы тех, кого ты любишь, не было в твоей жизни? Только потому, что их больше нет?  
\- Я не Скволл, не надо со мной так разговаривать! - возмутился Лагуна, а Эйб только засмеялся.  
\- Ты вернул Элли. Так что есть и те, кто возвращаются.  
\- Но есть и те, кого уже не вернуть. И те, кто лучше бы не возвращался.  
\- И то верно... Ты о своем отце?  
\- Да.  
\- Ты не видел его с тех пор?  
\- Нет.  
\- И все еще его боишься?  
\- Я его не боялся! Я его никогда не боялся!  
\- Тогда тебе тем более не о чем переживать. Ты президент, ты старше, чем он был тогда. И у тебя есть личный телохранитель.  
\- Дурак ты, - буркнул Лагуна, смущенно отворачиваясь. Стал бы он защищаться от папы телохранителем? Возможно. Пожалуй, о том, что совсем не боится папу, он нагло соврал.  
Остаток дня прошел более весело. Они с Эйбом погуляли по городу, перебрав все возможные развлечения, и в какой-то мере даже стало легче. Вернувшись домой, Лагуна помог ему расположиться в гостевой комнате, а сам пошел проведать Скволла. И без прелюдий кинулся тискать его, не в силах унять еще не схлынувший восторг.  
\- Что это тебя так обрадовало? - хмыкнул сын, решив не сопротивляться.  
\- Я с детьми играл! Катался на аттракционах! И ел мороженое!  
\- Понятно. Ты сам как ребенок.  
\- Они такие милые и веселые! - восторгался Лагуна, трепля его за щечки. - Не то, что ты, бука!  
\- Я уже и не ребенок, - мрачно напомнил Скволл.  
Лагуна поцеловал его в губы. И обнял крепко-крепко. Настолько крепко, что Скволл захрипел:  
\- Папа, не задуши меня!  
\- Прости, сынок, просто я так тебя люблю!  
\- Понежнее меня люби!  
Приняв руководство к действию, Лагуна не отлипал от Скволла целый вечер. До самой ночи. Вплоть до того момента, как они легли спать.  
\- Папа, я спать хочу! - устало возмутился Скволл, стоило облапать его в постели.  
\- Спи, папа тебе не мешает.  
\- Мешаешь, у меня встает!  
\- Он встает, а ты ложись.  
\- Я не могу спать в таком состоянии!  
\- Ну тогда подожди, пока папа закончит.  
Скволл что-то сердито пробурчал, но уткнулся в подушку и позволил размять себе спину, а потом пройтись поцелуями по позвоночнику. И совсем разомлел, пока Лагуна тискал и мял его, потираясь стоящим членом о ягодицы. Было так здорово обнимать его во сне, но наутро за это пришлось расплатиться затекшей рукой.  
\- Папа решил уйти на пенсию, - сообщил Лагуна, растирая руку.  
\- На пенсию? - хмыкнул Скволл. - Ты и так ничего не делаешь.  
\- Вот именно. А ты будешь президентом.  
\- Тебя в детстве наверное мало пороли, что ты таким разгильдяем вырос, - сердито буркнул Скволл, поджимая губы.  
\- Какой ты злой, - несчастно всхлипнул Лагуна. - Если бы тебя пороли, ты бы так не говорил!  
\- А тебя... пороли?  
\- Да.  
\- Прости... - виновато попросил Скволл, пристыженно опустив голову. - Я напомнил тебе о плохом...  
\- Да ничего!  
\- Ты мне всегда все прощаешь...  
\- Я же тебя люблю!  
\- Я совсем ничего о твоем детстве не знаю...  
\- И не надо!  
\- Все было так плохо?  
\- У меня был очень строгий папа... Тот мой друг, который у нас гостит, помог мне от него в армию сбежать. Ты не хотел бы с ним пообщаться? Мне он когда-то очень помог.  
\- Ну ладно, - нехотя согласился Скволл - кажется, больше из-за чувства вины.  
Удивительно - но Эйб и правда немного вправил ему мозги. Скволл не стал веселее и беззаботнее, но, во всяком случае, начал вести себя гораздо увереннее. Что бы Эйб ему ни сказал... Жаль, что это не распространилось на секс.  
\- Ты дебил? А если люди зайдут? - ответил Скволл категоричным отказом на предложение поебаться в президентском кабинете.  
\- Да ну их! - отмахнулся Лагуна.  
\- Нет, я не буду!  
\- Ты зануда!  
\- А ты слишком безответственный!  
\- Это весело!  
\- Отвали! - не сдавался Скволл. И даже когда Лагуна несчастно всхлипнул, безапелляционно объявил: - Я не буду на это соглашаться, только чтобы ты перестал реветь!  
Было как-то неловко обсуждать это с Эйбом. Лагуна мялся и не знал, с чего вообще начать. Но в итоге сформулировал задачу предельно абстрактно.  
\- Я любовника хотел трахнуть в кабинете, а он стесняется! Ты мне уже так помог, посоветуй что-нибудь!  
Эйб вздохнул и посмотрел каким-то тяжелым взглядом. А потом внезапно ответил:  
\- Понимаешь, я не переделываю Скволла. Я не делаю его таким, каким ты хочешь его видеть. Я лишь помогаю с проблемами, которые ему самому причиняют боль.  
И откуда он только узнал?!  
\- Ну а это что, не проблема? - неуверенно промямлил Лагуна. - Не стеснялся бы - получил бы удовольствие!  
\- Тебе нужно научиться принимать Скволла таким, какой он есть. Я могу научить его не бояться своих чувств и мириться с существованием людей. Но он по натуре замкнутый и стеснительный. И другим не будет. Ты можешь, конечно, решить эту проблему. Но сам. Без меня. Постепенно. Помоги ему раскрепоститься, не дави на него. И ни в коем случае не заставляй его делать то, что он не хочет. Покажи, что принимаешь и учитываешь его желания.  
Лагуна искренне жалел, что когда-то ему не досталось такого мудрого и понимающего отца, как Эйб. Может, в этом случае он не вырос бы таким раздолбаем, ничего не понимающим в межличностных отношениях.  
\- Да ему ничего не нужно... Он сам даже инициативу никогда не проявляет.  
\- Думаешь, ему не нравится секс?  
\- Я вообще не знаю, что ему нравится... Кроме одиночества и мрачной одежды...  
\- А ты с ним говорил об этом? Спрашивал, что ему нравится?  
\- Нет...  
\- Так поговори!  
Неужели все и правда было так просто? И можно было просто поговорить? Лагуне вообще никогда не приходило в голову, что о проблемах можно говорить. Впрочем, этому раньше никто и не научил.  
\- Тебе хорошо со мной? - жалобно спросил Лагуна, пристав к сыну, когда он сидел и читал, отдыхая от людей. Забрался на кровать с ногами и уставился прямо в глаза. - Тебе нравится со мной трахаться? Может, я что-то делаю не так?  
\- Нравится, - слегка озадаченно ответил Скволл - похоже, офигел от прямого диалога ничуть не меньше. - Но ты бываешь назойливым. Лезешь, когда я занят. Или когда устал.  
\- А почему ты сам ко мне никогда не пристаешь?  
\- Я боюсь тебе помешать. Как ты все время мешаешь мне.  
\- Я же никогда ничего не делаю...  
\- Да, ты еще тот бездельник. Но даже от глупостей не всегда хочется отвлекаться. К тому же, я боюсь сделать что-то не так, если буду приставать сам. Вдруг тебе не понравится?  
\- Это же секс!  
\- Даже в сексе можно сделать что-то не так. Трахнуть партнера так, что ему будет больно. Просто дотронуться не там и сделать неприятно.  
\- У меня никогда такого не было! - удивился Лагуна. - Мне всегда хорошо! И я хочу, чтобы ты проявлял свои чувства!  
\- Я проявляю. Я же говорил, что люблю тебя.  
\- Это не то! Это слова!  
\- А ты что хочешь?  
\- Чтобы ты меня обнимал, чтобы приставал ко мне! Показывал, что тебе интересны не только книжки и сражения! Что я тебе нужен... Что ты правда хочешь со мной трахаться, а не даешь мне, только чтобы я отстал...  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы ты так думал, - явно расстроился Скволл - раз даже отложил книгу и погладил по щеке. - Не обижайся, но... Ты иногда давишь на меня, но делаешь это без агрессии, с непониманием, поэтому мне неловко тебе отказать. Ты не заставляешь меня трахаться, когда мне не хочется, но манипулируешь моими чувствами и давишь на жалость. Я понимаю, что ты не специально... Что ты просто чувствуешь себя нелюбимым... Но я все равно тебя люблю, даже если иногда мне некогда или просто хочется побыть одному. Если я тебе отказываю в сексе, это не значит, что мне с тобой плохо, это значит, что у меня просто нет настроения.  
\- Я... понял, - согласился Лагуна, очень стараясь сдерживать наворачивающиеся слезы. Было ужасно стыдно за свое поведение. И за глупость - ну как можно было раньше этого не понимать... - Прости меня...  
\- Я могу с тобой потрахаться в кабинете, - утешил Скволл, обнимая за шею. - Но только если поставить у дверей охрану, которая никого не будет пускать. Мне страшно, что о нас узнают. И просто неприятно, если кто-то увидит что-то настолько личное. Раз уж я теперь президент, когда ты окончательно передашь мне дела, я мог бы запретить все газеты, которые станут печатать сплетни о нас, но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы до такого дошло...  
\- Ты злоупотребляешь своим положением! - осудил Лагуна. - Нельзя запрещать все подряд! Ты так будешь диктатором!  
\- Мне страшно... - помрачнел Скволл. - Что все будут на меня пялиться... И говорить про меня гадости... Страшно быть всегда на виду...  
\- Раньше ты совсем не переживал, что я твой отец...  
\- Раньше всем было плевать. Обо мне никто не знал. Я просто служил у тебя в охране. А теперь... Все захотят узнать, кто я тебе. С какой радости ты оставил мне свой пост. Даже если не узнают, что мы родственники... Вдруг решат, что ты «подарил» мне страну, потому что мы любовники. Это так мерзко... Я этого не хочу. Я вообще не хочу выбирать что-то одно - быть тебе или сыном, или любовником. Играть какую-то роль на публику. Ты мой папа, ты не перестал им быть, когда мы заключили брак.  
Лагуна обнял его покрепче. Очень хотелось поддержать и помочь обрести уверенность в себе, но он просто не знал, как. Эйб знал - нужно было попросить, чтобы научил.  
\- А сейчас хочешь потрахаться? - спросил Лагуна, не зная, что еще может сделать. - Это поможет отвлечься.  
В ответ Скволл очень нежно поцеловал. И захихикал, когда Лагуна повалил его на кровать, принимаясь тискать и щекотать. Он явно повеселел - целуя его губы, Лагуна чувствовал, как они изгибаются в улыбке. Так здорово было видеть, что он чему-то радуется. Кайфует от ласк и легких покусываний в шею. Он сам пытался отвечать ласками с такой милой неуклюжей старательностью. Но от этого все равно было приятно, пусть он и боялся, что может сделать что-то не так.  
Эйб вскоре все-таки уехал обратно к себе, и они оба провожали его с неохотой. Он многое изменил в их отношениях. И вообще в жизни. Даже Скволл успел привязаться к нему.  
Однако новые проблемы появились уже довольно скоро. Сначала Лагуна только посмеивался, глядя, как Скволл понтуется личной охраной и крутой машиной. А потом, однажды заявившись в свой же президентский дворец, не смог попасть в кабинет!  
\- Это распоряжение президента, - скупо сообщила охрана.  
Знатно охренев, Лагуна тут же позвонил Скволлу и попытался выяснить, что за херня.  
\- Сынок! Тут какая-то ошибка! Меня твои охранники к тебе не пускают! - жалобно сообщил он, но сын холодно ответил:  
\- Никакой ошибки. Ты приходишь и отвлекаешь меня. А мне работать надо.  
\- То есть... Мне к тебе больше нельзя? Ты меня не любишь?  
\- Придурок, не звони мне на работу! - огрызнулся Скволл и отключился.  
Уже давно не было настолько больно и обидно. Лагуна вернулся домой и весь день провалялся пластом, то рыдая, то периодически вставая, чтобы заесть горе чем-нибудь вкусненьким, что все равно не очень-то отвлекало. А вечером вернулся Скволл и, усевшись рядом, как ни в чем не бывало, спросил:  
\- Ты обиделся?  
\- Ты меня больше не любишь! - всхлипывая, ответил Лагуна. - Ты стал совсем взрослым, и папа стал тебе не нужен!  
\- Люблю.  
\- Но ты меня прогнал...  
\- Потому что я должен работать.  
Скволл ласково погладил по спине, но Лагуна только глубже зарылся лицом в подушку.  
\- У тебя совсем нет на меня времени... У тебя новая жизнь, а я тебе только мешаюсь...  
\- Не говори глупости. Прости, я, наверное, говорил с тобой слишком резко... Я не хотел... Но ты правда меня отвлекаешь... Тебе нечем заняться, и ты приходишь валять дурака...  
\- Давай просто находить друг для друга хотя бы немного времени. Хорошо? Хотя бы несколько минут в день... - жалобно попросил Лагуна, оборачиваясь. - Ну прости меня... Просто я привык видеть тебя больше... Я скучаю...  
\- Я же всегда вечером домой прихожу, - успокоил Скволл, поцеловав в лоб. - Я не думал, что это станет для тебя такой трагедией... А ты все так преувеличил... Ты на меня не сердишься?  
Лагуна замотал головой.  
\- Папа, ты у меня такой хороший, - искренне шепнул Скволл, прижимая к себе. - Иногда мне кажется, что я тебя недостоин. Я бываю с тобой грубым и холодным, а ты все равно мне все прощаешь и любишь меня.  
\- Я очень боюсь тебя потерять, - признался Лагуна, зарываясь лицом в его волосы и крепко обхватывая руками.  
\- Я тоже. Я тоже очень боюсь.  
Лагуна сочувственно погладил Скволла по спине и ласково потерся щекой о его лицо. Было так жаль его. Мальчишка, выросший в приюте, знал о нормальных отношениях еще меньше, чем человек, которого воспитал занудный садист.  
Все-таки, Скволл явно унаследовал от деда куда больше, чем хотелось бы. В этом Лагуна в очередной раз убедился, когда закусывал пироженки конфетами. Скволл отругал и отобрал все сладкое.  
\- Ты как мой папа! - захныкал Лагуна. - Он мне тоже все время сладкое есть запрещал!  
\- Правильно делал, - безжалостно хмыкнул сын.  
\- Я с тобой как будто в детство вернулся!  
\- А ты оттуда и не выходил.  
\- Я до тебя мог что угодно есть, а теперь меня снова воспитывают!  
\- Значит, надо было презервативами пользоваться.  
\- Не надо было! - ужаснулся Лагуна и крепко сжал его в объятиях. - Я тебя так люблю!  
\- Тогда не жалуйся, - сердито буркнул Скволл.  
Наверняка он подозревал, что презервативы по прямому назначению Лагуна не использовал вообще никогда.  
Чем дальше, тем больше он напоминал отца. В запале шлепал по заднице, когда терял терпение. Заботился, сносил капризы, ухаживал, когда случалось заболеть. Заставлял пить лекарства, хоть Лагуна и ныл, что они горькие.  
\- Противное! - по-детски возмущался Лагуна, а сын терпеливо уговаривал:  
\- Пей, я тебе потом конфету дам.  
А потом гладил по голове и хвалил:  
\- Молодец.  
\- Ты на моего отца похож, - как-то сообщил Лагуна. - Такой серьезный и строгий. Конфеты есть не даешь, шлепаешь меня!  
\- Ты никогда не вырастешь, - вздохнул Скволл, закатывая глаза.  
\- Я от него в армию сбежал!  
\- Значит, мне больше повезло с отцом, чем тебе.  
Это звучало так лестно. Лагуна притянул сына к себе и положил голову ему на плечо. Может, он и запрещал какие-то вещи, но никогда не пытался побить. Потому что ему было не плевать на чужую боль.  
Как-то он потащил к стоматологу, а Лагуна ныл и дрожал, уговаривая отпустить его домой.  
\- Тебе сколько лет? - строго нахмурился сын и заржал, когда Лагуна писклявым голосом ответил:  
\- Какая разница!  
Скволл держал за руку и тяжело вздыхал все время, пока он сидел в кресле. Лагуна постарался успокоиться, но все равно трясся и тихо похныкивал. А потом обиженно заявил:  
\- Папу мучили! Пожалей папу!  
\- Папа сам виноват, - холодно ответил Скволл, уводя домой. - Нечего жрать столько конфет.  
Но все равно прижал к себе и погладил по голове.  
\- Вот обнял сыночку и легче стало! - улыбнулся Лагуна, довольно закрывая глаза.  
Скволл засмеялся.  
В его объятиях так легко было обрести умиротворение. Забыть обо всех потерях и невзгодах. Хотелось когда-нибудь умереть так, чтобы он непременно был рядом и держал за руку. Но когда-нибудь потом, лет через пятьсот. У них обоих еще вся жизнь была впереди.  
Кажется, вся жизнь пронеслась перед глазами в то мгновение, когда Лагуна в очередной раз приперся надоедать сыну на работе и увидел у входа в президентский дворец смутно знакомого мужика. А потом, приглядевшись внимательней, выдал испуганное:  
\- П-папа?!  
Отец без церемоний притянул к себе и стиснул в крепких объятиях. Лагуна вздрогнул, но растерянно обнял в ответ. Он очень смутно понимал, как стоит реагировать. Поэтому просто стоял и молчал.  
\- Ты совсем не изменился, - весело заметил отец, отстраняясь.  
Он вел себя так, будто ничего не произошло. Будто они виделись всего пару дней назад. Хотя прошло, кажется, лет двадцать пять. Может, это просто снова был сон? Кошмарный, жуткий сон. Да, точно. Не стоило объедаться на ночь. А Скволл ведь предупреждал...  
\- Я долго пытался тебя найти, - продолжал отец, делая вид, что все в порядке. - Думал, ты перебесишься и вернешься.  
\- Я думал, что разочаровал тебя... - смущенно ответил Лагуна.  
\- Ты стал президентом.  
\- Это вышло случайно!  
\- Это на тебя похоже.  
\- Я вообще не хотел быть президентом... Не мое это... Но больше было некому...  
\- Ты несчастлив?  
\- Да не! На работе поспать можно и дурака повалять! А всю работу Кирос и Вард сделают!  
Отец засмеялся. Лагуна неуклюже почесал в затылке, боясь, что спорол что-то не то. Он дожил до седых волос, а все равно почему-то чувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком. Неспособным не то что дать отпор, а даже просто решиться спросить: «Пап, ты че?!»  
\- Твоя страна процветает. Ты многого добился. Я могу гордиться тобой, - улыбнулся отец и, приобняв за плечи, увлек прогуляться вдоль президентского дворца. - Расскажи мне, как ты живешь.  
\- Ну я с сыном живу... - настороженно отозвался Лагуна.  
\- Ты завел семью?  
\- У меня сын есть. Жена умерла.  
\- Ты всю жизнь был таким безответственным. Как ты умудрился воспитать ребенка?  
\- Так я и не воспитывал...  
Нет, можно, конечно, было преувеличить свои заслуги. И попросту соврать. Но Лагуна так растерялся, что с перепугу не сумел ничего выдумать и рассказал все, как есть.  
Отец просто провел опрос, а потом попрощался и пообещал зайти еще. Тупо пялясь ему вслед, Лагуна не понимал, что это было. Глюки. Это казалось самым логичным, что выходило предположить.  
\- Что это с тобой? Ты опять заболел? - обеспокоился Скволл, увидев в состоянии глубокой озадаченности.  
Лагуна нашел силы вяло улыбнуться.  
\- Я... Ко мне сегодня... Отец приходил... Сказал, что мной гордится, потому что я стал президентом...  
\- И почему ты такой грустный?  
\- Потому что... У меня опять ощущение, что он никогда не любил меня... И не любит...  
\- Ну и что? Разве тебя больше некому любить?  
\- Когда тебя отец не любит, это больно... У меня создалось опять впечатление, что он любит не меня, а мои достижения...  
\- Ты не видел его большую часть жизни, какая тебе разница?  
А черт знает... Лагуна и сам не ожидал от себя такой реакции. Но почему-то было просто зверски обидно. И так грустно, что хотелось реветь.  
\- Я тебя утешу, - улыбнулся Скволл, хватая за руку и роняя себе на колени. - Я люблю тебя не за то, что ты президент. Я тебя люблю за то, что ты хорошо трахаешься!  
\- Ну сына! - обиделся Лагуна. - А нельзя меня любить просто за то, что я хороший и сам тебя люблю?  
Скволл засмеялся и поцеловал в губы, игриво взъерошив волосы.  
\- Я пошутил. Ты действительно стоишь того, чтобы тебя любить.  
\- Даже если я такой раздолбай?  
\- Ты такой, какой есть. Ты веселый и милый.  
Он никогда еще не говорил настолько приятных слов.  
Хорошее настроение, которое Скволл умудрился поднять, продержалось недолго. До следующей же встречи с отцом.  
Он предложил посидеть в баре, и Лагуна не решился отказаться.  
\- Мне можно пиво? - осторожно уточнил он, когда отец заказал на двоих.  
\- Тебе уже сорок пять.  
\- Ну да... Однако рядом с тобой я себя все еще чувствую нашкодившим мальчишкой...  
Отец засмеялся и потрепал по волосам. Лагуна еще сильнее занервничал и сделал огромный глоток. Было так неловко от всей этой ситуации. Но ведь годы и правда шли. А отец не молодел. Возможно, это был последний шанс увидеться с ним. Однако Лагуна не мог разобраться, хорошо это или плохо. Когда-то единственной мечтой было больше не видеть отца.  
Лагуна непроизвольно вздрогнул, когда он накрыл ладонь своей и сжал, глядя прямо в глаза. Наверное, стало немного страшновато. Особенно когда он обнял, притянув к себе.  
\- Папа... - шепнул Лагуна, почему-то прижимаясь покрепче. - Ты меня любишь?  
\- Да, - негромко ответил отец.  
\- Правда?  
\- Правда.  
Отстранившись, Лагуна недоверчиво заглянул в его глаза, надеясь угадать по ним степень искренности. Меньше всего он ожидал того, что произошло дальше. Отец взял за подбородок и поцеловал. Прямо в губы. Это и правда походило на сон.  
\- Папа... Ты что делаешь? - шокировано выпалил Лагуна, отпрянув.  
\- Ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы понимать, что я делаю.  
\- Но ты же... Ты всегда был занудным и правильным... Я не думал, что ты такое сделаешь!  
\- Седина в бороду - бес в ребро, - усмехнулся отец.  
Господи. Как же все это было странно. Чем дальше, тем жутче. Особенно когда он облапал за бедро.  
\- Нет... - мотнул головой Лагуна, отодвигаясь.  
\- Почему нет? - удивился отец.  
\- Мой сын... Он не поймет...  
\- Ты обо всем ему рассказываешь?  
\- Я не хочу его обманывать...  
\- Ты изменился. Тот ты, каким я тебя знал, не отказался бы.  
\- Просто... Мой сын... - начал мямлить Лагуна, не зная, как сформулировать, чтобы это не прозвучало слишком шокирующе. - Я его люблю... Очень... А он такой ранимый... И ревнивый... Потому что боится, что я его брошу...  
\- Ты с ним спишь?  
\- Д-да...  
Отец вздохнул и заказал еще пива. Лагуна не знал, куда деться от стыда, и пялился себе на тапки, ощущая, как горят щеки.  
\- Ты не сердишься? - выдавил он, но отец неожиданно улыбнулся.  
\- Познакомь меня с ним. А пока давай еще выпьем.  
Лагуна так обрадовался, что совсем не заметил, как накидался до состояния нестояния. Пить он, в общем-то, никогда не умел.  
Он ничего толком не запомнил. Мельком - туалет в баре. Потом чернота. А потом слышный словно сквозь пелену разговор.  
\- Он просто пьян, - объяснял отец, уложив на что-то мягкое. - Ты его сын? Я думал, ты постарше.  
\- Мне восемнадцать! - огрызнулся Скволл.  
\- Странно, что он завел детей так поздно.  
\- А ты вообще кто?  
\- Я твой дед. Грегор Луар.  
\- Ясно.  
О, сколько разговоров было сломано об это сухое и жестокое «ясно»... Сын вырос таким недружелюбным и злым...  
Утро наступило очень внезапно и ближе к полудню.  
\- Где я? Кто я? Сколько я выпил? - застонал Лагуна, хватаясь за жутко раскалывающуюся голову.  
\- Ты дома. Ты дурак. Ты выпил слишком много, - ответил сидящий рядом сын, заботливо поднося таблетку. - Что вчера было? Тебя принес мужик, у которого ты болтался на плече как сосиска. Он представился твоим отцом.  
\- Не помню... - беспомощно признался Лагуна. - Я с ним пошел в бар, и мы пили... Больше не помню ничего...  
Скволл, наверное, ожидал чего-то подобного. Потому что терпеливо вздохнул и погладил по волосам.  
\- Стоило тебя оставить на один вечер - и ты напился как свинья.  
\- Мне папа налил! - возмутился Лагуна. - Папа наливал, а я пил! Я не виноват!  
\- Виноват, - строго нахмурился сын. - Не пущу тебя больше никуда одного. А если бы на тебя напали?  
\- Ну я же с папой...  
\- И что? Ты когда его видел последний раз?  
\- Вчера...  
\- До всего этого. Сколько тебе было? Двадцать?  
\- Как тебе сейчас...  
\- И ты так спокойно пошел бухать с человеком, которого совсем не знаешь?  
\- Я знаю! Он же мой папа! Как можно папу не знать? Ты вот... Ты вот вообще меня всю жизнь не знал! А теперь со мной живешь!  
\- Я очень долго к тебе привыкал! А не тащил тебя в первый же день бухать!  
\- Ну это понятно, мы же не виделись всю жизнь... Но меня-то папа в детстве воспитывал! Да и на что ты вообще намекаешь? Разве папа может причинить мне вред?  
\- Может.  
\- Что за ерунда! Это же папа! Что за глупости ты вбил себе в голову?  
\- Ты веришь человеку, который так тебя пиздил, что ты от него аж в армию сбежал?  
\- Но он же пришел ко мне! И сказал, что любит!  
\- Да? А откуда он узнал, где ты живешь? Что-то не припомню, чтобы ты приводил его к нам домой.  
\- Да мало ли! Он же искал меня, да и я президент! Не такая уж тайна, где я живу!  
\- Ты наивный, как ребенок! Глупый ребенок, который не знает, что нельзя ходить бухать с незнакомыми!  
\- Он не незнакомый же! Он папа!  
У Скволла кончилось терпение. Он с силой шлепнул по заднице, заставив вскрикнуть и подскочить, и ушел, громко хлопнув дверью. Лагуна свалился обратно на постель, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. И провалялся так до самого вечера, думая над своим поведением. Пока не позвонил отец и снова не предложил встретиться.  
Лагуна сам не знал, почему снова пошел. На этот раз - в дом, который отец снял на время.  
Он полез обниматься. И стал приставать.  
\- Ну папа... Я же говорил - не надо... - неловко забормотал Лагуна, отворачиваясь и не давая себя целовать.  
\- Вчера ты не был против, - зловеще усмехнулся отец.  
\- Я был вчера против! Я же вчера говорил тебе...  
\- Мы переспали, ты не помнишь?  
\- Что? - переспросил Лагуна, шокировано застыв.  
\- В баре, - напомнил отец. - Когда ты напился.  
\- Так ты... Когда я напился... Ты для этого меня напоил...  
\- Ты не очень-то сопротивлялся.  
\- Я не думал... Что ты так сделаешь! Я же говорил, что не хочу трахаться с тобой! Зачем?  
\- Тебе понравилось.  
\- Я изменил сыну!  
\- Просто не говори ему и все.  
\- Я не хотел этого, а ты меня напоил и трахнул! Как ты мог так со мной поступить?  
\- Я ничего такого не сделал.  
Нет. Это было уже слишком. Даже по сравнению с тем, что он творил в детстве. Здравый смысл наконец возобладал над смущенной растерянностью. Лагуна включил мозг и кинулся бежать.  
Отец догнал очень быстро. Прижал к себе, хоть Лагуна и вырывался. Поцеловал, крепко держа за подбородок. Скволл был прав, запрещая гулять с малознакомыми дядями. Хотя как раз этого от отца, наверно, и стоило ожидать. Он всегда душил своей опекой. Лагуна что тогда, что сейчас, не знал, куда деться от его любви.  
\- Почему ты это делаешь? - с мольбой спросил он, когда отец дотащил до кровати и пристегнул наручниками к решетке.  
\- Потому что больше не хочу тебя терять. Я тебя больше не отпущу.  
\- И что ты хочешь? Связать меня и запереть?  
\- Да.  
Лагуна застонал и уткнулся себе в колени. Каким же он был дураком...  
\- Вокруг столько опасностей, - вкрадчиво начал отец, садясь рядом и ласково поглаживая по голове. - Тебе могут навредить...  
\- Ты, например!  
\- Папа не навредит, папа тебя любит.  
\- Выпусти меня, садист!  
Все это было так же глупо, как когда-то объявить о своем желании сбежать из дома. Сколько лет было нужно, чтобы научиться? Или он был обречен помереть дураком?  
Скволл пришел как раз тогда, когда отца по счастливой случайности не оказалось дома. Лагуна даже не подумал о каком-то скрытом смысле этого действия - но как же повезло, что он оставил записку с адресом, куда поедет, когда уходил.  
\- Ты в порядке? Он ничего с тобой не сделал? - обеспокоенно спросил сын, освобождая от наручников и крепко прижимая к себе.  
Лагуна мотнул головой, сгорая от стыда. И жалобно попросил:  
\- Пойдем отсюда...  
Защищая от папы, телохранитель мог серьезно переборщить. А папу даже после всего этого почему-то было жаль.  
В любое другое время Лагуна порадовался бы тому, что сын старается теперь всегда быть рядом. Заботиться, веселить. Но сейчас было как-то совсем не до того.  
Папа точно был бы рад такому молчаливому и тихому сыну. Похожему на Скволла. Лагуна всеми днями только валялся на кровати и вяло отвечал, ни на что больше не находя сил.  
\- Он точно больше ничего с тобой не делал? - настойчиво спросил Скволл, устав смотреть словно на свое отражение.  
\- А разве того, что он сделал, недостаточно? - резонно заметил Лагуна.  
\- Я тебя никогда таким не видел... Почему он для тебя так много значит? Ты все эти годы спокойно жил без него.  
\- Да... Но я просто успел за это время забыть о нем... А теперь все былое вернулось... Кроме того... Все эти годы я просто думал, что он меня не любит... А теперь убедился, что любит... Вот так... С нелюбовью смириться проще, чем с любовью...  
\- Если он любил бы, он бы тебя не похитил.  
\- Такая любовь тоже бывает... Страшная. Удушающая. Но любовь...  
\- Да он просто преступник! Поймай его и посади в тюрьму!  
\- Он скорее сумасшедший...  
\- Тогда в дурку!  
\- Ладно, - вздохнул Лагуна. - На самом деле он сделал со мной еще кое-что... Тогда, в баре... Когда я напился... Он меня трахнул...  
\- Тогда почему ты снова к нему пошел?  
\- Потому что я не помнил об этом! Я вообще не знал, что это было! Он мне только при встрече об этом рассказал...  
\- Может, он врет.  
\- Ну он пытался ко мне приставать... Я говорил ему перестать, но...  
\- Зачем ты вообще с ним общался?  
\- Потому что он ко мне пришел, говорил, что любит... Потому что я всегда хотел, чтобы он меня принял и любил... Хоть смирился, но на самом деле в глубине души всегда хотел...  
\- Ну и что, нравится тебе его любовь?  
Не выдержав, Лагуна разревелся, утыкаясь Скволлу в плечо. Сын был прав. Во всем. Но какую же это причиняло боль...  
\- Я жил спокойно все эти годы, потому что рана зажила... Но он пришел и опять ее расковырял... И... Еще хуже... Лучше бы он просто был холоден со мной или любил только за достижения... Чем это...  
\- Почему это так тебя ранит?  
\- Мне больно, что я ему доверился, дал еще один шанс, а вот как все оказалось...  
\- Поэтому я не хотел никому доверять.  
\- И мне?  
\- Ты никогда мне не навредишь.  
\- И ты мне...  
\- Не выходи пока из дома, - попросил Скволл. - Хорошо?  
Пришлось виновато пообещать:  
\- Хорошо...  
Однако даже это не помогло.  
Уже на следующий день от настойчивого стука в дверь пробежала дрожь. Увидев за ней отца, Лагуна решил спасись бегством. И с этой целью перелез через окно на крышу. До президентского дворца, где сейчас и торчал сын, нужно было перепрыгнуть не так уж много крыш.  
Отец бежал следом, внизу, и умолял остановиться и слезть. А потом, когда Лагуна все-таки рухнул на него, поймал, как добычу, и сердито отругал:  
\- У тебя совсем мозгов нет!  
\- Пусти! - завопил Лагуна, вырываясь.  
\- Прости меня, - попросил отец, прижимая к себе.  
\- Простить? За то, что ты маньяк?  
\- Я не маньяк!  
\- Все маньяки так говорят!  
\- Я твой папа!  
\- А папа не может быть маньяком?  
\- Папа по тебе скучал, - вздохнул отец, гладя по волосам. А потом затащил в безлюдный переулок и, будто издеваясь, заявил: - Сынок, я не хочу тебе зла... Просто выслушай меня... Я хочу попросить прощения...  
\- Не смей меня больше связывать и запирать! - возмутился Лагуна, в кои-то веки решив отстаивать свою свободу. - Если любишь меня, то не души своей любовью...  
Отец кивнул и снова с нежностью погладил по голове.  
\- Теперь отпусти, - нервно попросил Лагуна.  
И его действительно отпустили. Однако уйти удалось недалеко.  
\- Ты чего за мной идешь? - напрягся Лагуна, заметив, что отец неотступно следует по пятам.  
\- Я тебя провожаю, - невинно улыбнулся он.  
\- Сам дойду!  
\- А вдруг с тобой что-то случится?  
Бояться здесь можно было только его самого.  
Он проводил до самого дома. На свою беду. Потому что тут же получил от Скволла, уже вернувшегося с работы, и растянулся на дороге.  
\- Сынок! Перестань! Он попросил прощения! - попытался остановить Лагуна.  
\- И ты ему поверил?! Идиот!  
\- Конечно! Он же меня не похитил, хотя мог!  
\- Марш домой!  
\- Только не обижай папу!  
Скволл и правда не стал больше бить. Только скрутил, запихнул в машину и куда-то повез. А когда вернулся спустя пару часов, то утешающе обнял. Но легче не стало. Особенно когда он объявил, что посадил отца в тюрьму.  
\- Зря ты так... - почти осуждающе заявил Лагуна. - Он попросил прощения...  
\- Ты легковерный дурак.  
\- Ну он же не похитил меня, а домой отвел!  
\- А тебе хотелось снова быть похищенным?  
\- Нет! Он обещал меня больше не похищать! Он больше не причинил бы мне вреда!  
\- Тебе хочется снова быть изнасилованным?  
\- Он больше так не будет...  
\- Он будет сидеть в тюрьме, понятно?  
\- Нельзя ограничивать папину свободу!  
\- Чего?!  
\- Нельзя за папу решать, с кем ему общаться!  
\- Можно! Папа мой! И без меня ничего не соображает!  
\- Сынок, ты абьюзер!  
\- А ты откуда слова такие знаешь?!  
\- Читал!  
\- Ты что, читать умеешь?!  
\- Не обижай папу! Папа умный!  
Скволл так презрительно фыркнул, что стало еще обиднее. И в кого он только вырос таким злым?  
\- Как ты вообще мог трахнуться с этим похотливым старикашкой? - добил он полной отвращения предъявой. - Он же старый.  
\- Я тоже когда-нибудь таким буду. Я буду вызывать у тебя отвращение, когда состарюсь?  
\- Не сравнивай! Это другое!  
\- Почему другое? Он мой папа, я твой.  
\- Ты хороший папа!  
\- Хорошие папы не дряхлеют?  
Скволл растерялся и не нашел, что сказать. Он что, вообще не собирался стареть? Думал, что восемнадцать лет будут длиться вечно? Молодой и наивный. Совсем еще не повзрослел. Наверно, не стоило пока доверять ему страну.  
Выпустить отца из тюрьмы не составило особого труда. Однако Скволл ужасно разозлился. Настолько, что ушел из дома и не появлялся несколько дней. Угрюмый и замкнутый, но вспыльчивый и импульсивный подросток. Лагуна и раньше с трудом находил к нему подход, а теперь вообще не представлял, что делать. Для начала его нужно было хотя бы найти.  
Без телохранителя оказалось паршиво. Разбитый и растерянный, Лагуна проворонил нападение и позволил ранить себя. Не очень сильно, но это добило окончательно. Жизнь превратилась в кошмар, все валилось из рук.  
С работы в тот день встретил отец. Прилип, умоляя бросить все и уехать.  
\- Я не могу, - вздохнул Лагуна, понимая, насколько все это достало. - Больше некому быть президентом.  
\- Кто-нибудь да найдется!  
\- Никого нет, так бы давно все бросил.  
Угораздило же снова пойти с ним бухать...  
Как бы ни было паршиво накануне, проснувшись, Лагуна понял, что быть брошенным и раненым ему нравилось гораздо больше, чем снова сидеть прикованным к кровати.  
\- Тут тебя никто не тронет, - заботливо пояснил отец, усаживаясь рядом. - Тут ты будешь в безопасности.  
\- Мне надо домой! - беспомощно воскликнул Лагуна. - Может быть, Скволл уже вернулся... Мне надо его искать!  
\- Он сам о себе позаботится, он уже взрослый, - отмахнулся отец.  
\- Он будет обо мне волноваться! Выпусти меня отсюда... Я хочу уйти домой.  
\- Нет. Там тебя убьют.  
\- Ты обещал не похищать меня!  
\- Я тебя не похищал, я тебя защищаю.  
\- Ты опять душишь меня своей любовью!  
\- Папа о тебе заботится! Потому что ты вырос, а ума у тебя больше не стало!  
Хотелось разреветься от бессилия и безысходности. Наверное, все было написано на лице.  
\- Ну позвони ему, чтобы не волновался, - сжалившись, разрешил отец, протягивая телефон.  
\- Меня папа похитил опять! - завопил Лагуна, едва Скволл ответил. И получил в ответ напряженное:  
\- Где ты сейчас?  
\- Не знаю!  
\- Он с тобой что-то сделал?  
\- Нет... Он говорит, что хочет меня защитить...  
\- Да тебя от него надо защищать!  
\- На меня было совершенно покушение, и он меня похитил, чтобы меня никто не убил...  
\- Это моя вина, - помрачнел Скволл. - Жди. Я скоро буду. И хватит уже быть безвольной тряпкой - огрей его табуреткой по башке и беги!  
Когда он отключился, Лагуна решительно посмотрел на отца. Почему-то это напутствие придало смелости.  
\- Скволл меня теперь найдет! - храбро заявил он.  
\- Ты не хочешь остаться со мной? - расстроился папа.  
\- Ты похитил меня и держишь против воли! Так что нет!  
\- Я это сделал, потому что люблю тебя и хочу защитить!  
\- Не нужна мне такая любовь и защита...  
\- Ты не любишь меня?  
\- Люблю... Но твоя любовь мучительна...  
Короткий всхлип заставил вздрогнуть. Кажется, впервые в жизни Лагуна видел отца плачущим. И это зрелище наводило неизгладимый ужас.  
\- Пойдем, - обреченно позвал отец, отстегивая от кровати. - Я отвезу тебя домой.  
Весь путь прошел в полном молчании. Лагуна обнял отца, когда они вышли из машины. И попросил:  
\- Уезжай. Иначе Скволл опять посадит тебя в тюрьму.  
\- Я уеду, - пообещал отец. - Только поцелуй меня на прощание.  
Хотелось, чтобы это было символическое касание губ. Быстрое, мимолетное. Но отец прижал к себе, не дав отстраниться, и целовал несколько долгих минут.  
Легче было соврать Скволлу, что это был побег, чем попытаться объяснить. Лагуна вообще не знал, как все это можно объяснить. Он и сам не понимал, что происходит. Как после всего этого относиться к отцу. Однако когда стало известно, что он умер, почему-то накатила удушающая тоска.  
\- Тут не о чем сожалеть, - со сталью в голосе заметил Скволл. - Он никогда не делал для тебя ничего хорошего.  
\- Я не сказал тебе всей правды... - признался Лагуна, стремясь облегчить совесть. - На самом деле я не сам сбежал... Он меня отпустил...  
\- Почему ты мне не говорил?  
\- Потому что ты все равно бы сказал, что он маньяк, а я легковерный дурак...  
\- Забудь о нем.  
\- Он мой отец, и он меня любил... И он уехал, когда понял, как мне тяжела его любовь...  
\- Да ты сам такой же, как он, - внезапно разозлился Скволл. - Ты меня тоже похитил и забрал к себе работать. И навязывал мне свою любовь. И приставал ко мне.  
\- Я не... - запнулся Лагуна, выдавая ошарашенный испуг.  
\- В чем разница?  
Казалось, что просто не может стать еще хуже. Но стало, причем раз в миллион.  
\- Если хочешь, можешь уходить... - выдавил Лагуна сквозь всхлипы. И получил в ответ раздраженное:  
\- Ты что, дурак?  
\- Если тебе плохо со мной, то...  
\- Мне хорошо с тобой.  
\- Тогда почему ты сравниваешь меня с отцом?  
\- Потому что ты поступил так же.  
\- И я тоже готов тебя отпустить... Как он меня...  
\- Все будет хорошо, - наконец попытался утешить Скволл, обнимая. Это было так мило и великодушно с его стороны.  
\- Мой отец умер... Умер, а я толком даже не пообщался с ним... Просто сказал ему уехать... Я мог хотя бы раз тайком к нему съездить и сказать, что люблю его...  
\- Тогда бы он от тебя не отстал.  
\- И все равно мне теперь больно...  
\- Это пройдет.  
Не проходило. Отец снился, заставляя просыпаться среди ночи и рыдать в подушку. А Скволл обнимал и пытался утешить. Но и это не слишком помогло.  
\- Не бросай меня... Никогда, - отчаянно попросил Лагуна, утыкаясь ему в грудь.  
\- Помнишь, как я тебя просил о том же? - усмехнулся Скволл и с нежностью погладил по волосам. - Эх, папа...  
В его объятиях все-таки удалось снова погрузиться в сон. И на этот раз почему-то приснился тот забытый секс, когда отец трахнул в туалете. Проснувшись со стояком, Лагуна подрочил, тихо плача. Стараясь не разбудить Скволла. Очень не хотелось ничего объяснять.  
Показалось, что начались галлюцинации, когда однажды в толпе промелькнул отец. Лагуна проморгался и решил, что это игры тоскующего воображения. Но когда снова увидел его, сидящим на лавке в парке, уже не смог сделать вид, что ничего не произошло.  
\- Папа! - преданно воскликнул Лагуна, стискивая его в объятиях. - Мне сказали, что ты умер!  
Отец охнул от неожиданности, но тут же обнял в ответ.  
\- Я хотел, чтобы ты так думал. Так было легче. Делать вид, что я умер. Я ведь тебе не нужен.  
\- Это не так!  
\- Ты сам велел мне уезжать.  
\- Потому что не хотел, чтобы Скволл посадил тебя в тюрьму!  
\- Теперь Скволл думает, что я мертв, - улыбнулся отец и погладил по волосам. - Ты скучал по мне?  
\- Я все время мечтал... Увидеть тебя хоть раз и сказать, что тебя люблю...  
Лагуна не позволил наглому и беспардонному поцелую продлиться дольше минуты. Каждый раз, когда это происходило, возникало ощущение, что это нечестно по отношению к Скволлу. Но отец совершенно не расстроился и весело спросил:  
\- Хочешь, я угощу тебя пиццей и сладостями? Я помню, ты в детстве любил сладости...  
\- Да, давай! А то мне Скволл не дает сладкое есть...  
Отец засмеялся и повел в кафе. Но Лагуна вдруг замер и настороженно уточнил:  
\- Надеюсь, в сладостях не будет снотворного или чего-то еще?  
\- Как ты можешь так думать о папе! - обиделся отец.  
\- А разве ты так не делал?  
\- Лучше бы папа оставался мертвым!  
\- Не лучше... - устыдился Лагуна. - Прости...  
Отец улыбался, глядя на то, как он пожирает огромную кучу сладостей. И от этого было ужасно неловко. Но почему-то где-то глубоко внутри разрасталось приятное тепло.  
\- А в детстве ты мне запрещал столько сладкого есть...  
\- В детстве я думал, что ты от меня никуда не денешься. А ты взял и ушел. Если бы я только мог вернуться назад...  
Когда они расставались, отец поцеловал на прощание. В тот день Лагуна впервые за долгое время ложился спать абсолютно счастливым. А ночью, словно эхом сказанных слов, приснился странный сон.  
Там снова было восемнадцать. Там он явился к отцу и объявил, что хочет стать журналистом.  
\- Я не отпущу тебя колесить по миру годами. Это опасно, - запретил отец и снисходительно потискал. - Папа будет переживать, если ты будешь далеко. Папа будет плакать, если ты его бросишь.  
\- А я буду плакать, если останусь! - сердито засопел Лагуна.  
\- Тогда папа поедет с тобой!  
\- Но тогда я не буду самостоятельным...  
\- Тебе нельзя быть самостоятельным! Ты для этого слишком глупый!  
Это почему-то совсем не прозвучало обидно. Проснувшись и уставившись в потолок, Лагуна с искренним сожалением прошептал:  
\- Ты всегда заботился обо мне...  
Утром выдался шанс высказать это отцу. Он сидел и ждал в парке, где они договорились встретиться. И ласково потискал, стоило сесть рядом.  
\- Прости, что не ценил твоей заботы... - выдавил Лагуна, смущенно отводя взгляд.  
\- Дети никогда этого не ценят, - отмахнулся отец.  
Он потерся носом о шею и поцеловал за ухом, стоило положить голову ему на плечо. Стянул резинку с волос и улыбнулся. Заявил:  
\- Тебе так больше идет.  
А потом внезапно поцеловал в губы, не дав ответить. И положил руку на ширинку, заставив сжаться и отстраниться.  
\- Но Скволл...  
\- Скволл думает, что я умер.  
\- Все равно я не хочу ему изменять...  
Тем более, здесь. В этом тихом месте под сенью ветвистых деревьев их, конечно, сложно было заметить. Но все равно это было общественное, мать его, место! Неужели отец даже этого не понимал?  
Он взял за руку и потащил к ближайшему ларьку. Лагуна с опаской отпил немного щедро преподнесенного пива. И насторожился еще больше, когда отец похлопал по плечу и заявил:  
\- Пей, папа разрешает.  
\- Не буду.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что ты меня напоишь, я вырублюсь, и ты меня изнасилуешь!  
\- Папа тебя не насиловал!  
\- Я не отвечал за свои действия! Так что...  
\- Не говори так про папу!  
\- Хотя недавно мне снилось, как ты меня в туалете трахал... - смутился Лагуна, вспоминая. - Видимо, воспоминания остались...  
\- Вот видишь, тебе понравилось! - обрадовался отец и снова полез обниматься.  
\- Ну хватит! - устало отмахнулся Лагуна. - Я не хочу изменять Скволлу, даже если об этом буду знать только я один!  
\- Так может тебе лучше об этом не знать?  
Реакция сработала молниеносно. Лагуна бросил пиво и побежал раньше, чем сообразил, что делает. Но отец все равно догнал, стоило запнуться по дороге. Схватил за руку и попросил:  
\- Не убегай от меня. Прости.  
\- Не заставляй меня делать то, чего я не хочу!  
\- Я не заставлял.  
Ну... На этот раз он ведь и правда не заставлял.  
Ночью он приснился снова. Ловящий за шкирку при попытке сбежать из дома.  
\- Пусти! - возмутился Лагуна, вырываясь.  
\- Какой ты несносный ребенок, - пристыдил отец и, цепко ухватив за ухо, потащил за собой.  
Он привычно взял ремень и велел снимать штаны. Но на хамский отказ почему-то не начал ругаться, а просто взялся раздевать сам. Причем делал это очень необычно. Слишком эротично прикасался к оголяющимся участкам кожи. Слишком нежно проводил руками по бокам.  
Лагуна сглотнул, когда отец наконец дошел до штанов и обнажил вставший от этой ебаной прелюдии член. Почему-то этот старый хрыч не начал орать «срамота», а притянул к себе и облапал за задницу. И с коварной усмешкой заявил:  
\- Сейчас папочка тебя накажет.  
Когда он погладил по волосам и игриво куснул за губу, а потом толкнул на кровать, Лагуна решил, что прекрасно понимает, к чему все идет. Поэтому выгнулся и подставился, ожидая жаркой и клевой ебли. Но вместо этого прилетел увесистый шлепок по голой заднице, заставивший взвизгнуть и подпрыгнуть до потолка.  
\- Папа! Ты что делаешь?! - охренел Лагуна.  
\- То, что обещал. Наказываю непослушного сына, - пояснил отец и велел: - Не вертись.  
Чтоб не давать дергаться, он взял за член и продолжил шлепать - какое же это было коварство! Лагуна хныкал и просил перестать, очень переживая за сохранность крайне ценного органа, который отец так небрежно сжимал.  
\- Ну папа! Ну не надо! - взмолился Лагуна, на этот раз больше нервничая от страха, чем страдая от боли.  
\- Я тебя предупреждал. Надо было слушаться, - усмехнулся отец.  
А потом вдруг улегся рядом и потискал. И жаркий секс все-таки состоялся. Аж дважды.  
\- Этого не было... - офигело пролепетал Лагуна, проснувшись от крышесносного оргазма.  
\- Чего не было? - сонно пробормотал проснувшийся Скволл. И обратил внимание на капли спермы. - Ты что, дрочил, пока я спал?  
\- Нет... - буркнул Лагуна, отворачиваясь в смущении. - Мне сон эротический приснился...  
\- С кем?  
\- Да так...  
\- У тебя что, появились от меня секреты? - нахмурился сын. - Ты что, любовницу завел? Бегаешь куда-то все время... Витаешь в облаках...  
\- Мне приснился эротический сон с моим отцом...  
\- Ты все еще из-за него переживаешь? Тебе надо отвлечься. Давай завтра сходим куда-нибудь.  
Однако утро началось с того, что пришлось срочно переться по делам. Отдых и расслабон накрылись медным тазом. А на башку свалился огромный геморрой.  
Когда Лагуне сообщили, что поймали преступника, который пытался воспользоваться силами Эллоны, он даже предположить не мог, что, приехав, увидит отца. Он выглядел таким несчастным, стоя в наручниках между двумя суровыми охранниками. Лагуна велел им освободить отца и уйти. А потом спросил, что случилось. Но отец красноречиво покосился на Скволла.  
\- Ну говори же... - поторопил Лагуна. - Скволл тебе не навредит...  
\- Еще как навредит! - воинственно заявил сын, доставая ганблейд.  
\- Нет! - испугался Лагуна. - Мы уже много времени общаемся! И все было в порядке!  
\- Чего? Что значит общаетесь?  
\- Я уже давно знаю, что мой отец жив... И не раз с ним виделся...  
Пожалуй, не стоило так опрометчиво палиться, потому что в следующий миг прилетело по морде.  
\- Ты мне все это время врал!  
\- Потому что иначе ты бы посадил моего отца в тюрьму!  
\- Я и сейчас посажу! Он преступник! Теперь он еще и сюда пробрался!  
\- Он не преступник!  
\- Да?! А зачем он сюда пролез?!  
\- Не знаю!  
Грозно засопев, Скволл подошел к отцу и схватил его за ворот, рывком дергая на себя.  
\- Если он сейчас же все не расскажет, я начну его пытать!  
Кажется, и до Лагуны понемногу начало доходить.  
\- Папа... Правда... Что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Пусть он выйдет... - умоляюще попросил отец, строя несчастные глазки.  
\- Скволл, дай я сам с ним поговорю...  
\- Нет! Я вас не оставлю наедине!  
\- Стой за дверью! Я крикну тебе, если что случится!  
\- Нет! Не уйду!  
\- Ну пожалуйста...  
\- Нет!!!  
\- Ну мой хороший... - заискивающе засюсюкал Лагуна. - Правда, нет никакой опасности. Ты будешь рядом, если что...  
Скволл сердито засопел и ушел, погрозив ганблейдом. Лагуна и сам порой его немного побаивался. Сын вырос таким суровым и злым...  
Но сейчас стоило задуматься о другом.  
\- Ну так что, папа? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- С помощью машины, которую я тут нашел... - признался отец, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. - Я пытался изменить тот момент, когда ты ушел из дома... Там мы могли быть вместе.  
Охренеть.  
\- Но я не хочу, чтобы мое прошлое изменялось!  
\- Ты не хочешь быть с папой?  
\- Если ты изменишь прошлое, Скволл не родится!  
\- Ты не будешь его помнить.  
\- Все равно я этого не хочу! Я его так люблю! Не хочу, чтобы его не было!  
Отец, больше не скованный ни наручниками, ни чужим присутствием, полез обниматься. Он и так слишком долго продержался - аж целых пару минут.  
\- Помогите! Насилуют! - завопил Лагуна, пытаясь спастись бегством.  
Ворвавшийся Скволл наверняка врезал бы отцу, если бы Лагуна его вовремя не удержал.  
\- Я же говорил тебе - нельзя с ним наедине оставаться!  
\- Но он же мой папа...  
\- Он насильник, а не папа!  
\- Я... Я сам с ним разберусь...  
\- Ты не можешь с ним разобраться, ты ему все позволяешь! Я не буду больше этого терпеть! - разъяренно заявил сын. - Он тебя не стоит!  
\- Он любит меня... Просто по-своему... Отпусти его...  
\- Это не любовь!  
\- Любовь!  
\- Не любовь, когда ты насилуешь кого-то и пытаешься заставить делать то, что нужно тебе!  
\- Ты же сам говорил, что я такой же! - отчаянно воскликнул Лагуна. Скволл вздрогнул - хотелось верить, что его все-таки проняло. - Ну пожалуйста... Я скажу, чтобы его больше не пускали в Эстар... Только пусть будет на свободе... Я не хочу чувствовать себя виноватым...  
\- Ладно... - недовольно буркнул Скволл. И Лагуна наконец смог его отпустить.  
Все, вроде, закончилось не так уж плохо. Вот только на душе все равно осталась многотонная куча дерьма.  
В последующие дни Скволл пытался утешить, как умел - а умел он хреново. Как-то Лагуна сам поймал его за руку, проходящего мимо, усадил к себе на колени и принялся реветь в непослушные волосы. А сын только тяжело вздыхал и терпеливо гладил по голове.  
\- Ну не плачь... Может, он тебя и любит, но его любовь вредна... Может быть, вы и похожи, но ты бы мне никогда не навредил... А он тебе вредит...  
\- Просто ты не такой, как я. Ты не делаешь опасных глупостей, и мне нет нужды тебя контролировать...  
\- Насилие, похищение - это у нас теперь называется «контролировать»? - хмыкнул Скволл.  
\- Ну не говори так... - несчастно всхлипнул Лагуна. - Ты же его совсем не знаешь... В детстве он часто запирал меня дома, чтобы я во что-нибудь не вляпался...  
\- А насилие - это у нас теперь метод воспитания?  
\- Ты просто сам ребенок и ничего не понимаешь!  
\- Это ты у нас ребенок, считающий, что папе можно все!  
\- Папа заботится... И я о тебе заботился...  
\- Папа не должен заботиться так, как твой!  
\- Ты сам меня контролируешь! Конфеты у меня отбираешь и заставляешь к стоматологу ходить!  
\- Но я тебя не насилую и не запираю дома! И не связываю!  
\- А папа не против игр со связыванием!  
\- Чего? Каких еще игр? - охренел Скволл. А потом почему-то нахмурился и злобно процедил: - Ты хочешь сказать, что это были игры? Может, он и не насиловал тебя? Может, ты мне изменял?  
\- Я не это имел в виду...  
\- А что тогда?!  
\- Зачем ты так говоришь... - всхлипнул Лагуна. И сын почему-то тут же оттаял и виновато-неуверенно спросил:  
\- Ну ты чего?  
\- Я не хотел тебе изменять...  
\- Что значит «не хотел мне изменять»? - снова нахмурился Скволл.  
\- Я все время отказывался, когда он предлагал...  
\- Ты так говоришь, будто не хотел мне изменять, но изменил...  
\- Я не специально! Я думал, что это сон!  
\- Чего?!  
\- Мне приснилось мое прошлое! Он пытался изменить прошлое... А я думал, что это сон...  
\- Ничего, - успокоил Скволл. - Это было для тебя как сон. Ты не виноват. Важнее всего, чтобы ты перестал страдать.  
\- Ты говоришь гадости про моего папу...  
\- Он пытался изменить прошлое! Да если бы у него получилось, меня бы вообще не было!  
\- Я знаю... Я сказал ему, что не хочу этого...  
\- А он что?  
\- Ничего...  
Скволл тяжело вздохнул и погладил по волосам. Он смотрел, как на безнадежно больного. Или безнадежного дурака. С такой терпеливой жалостью. И с таким искренним желанием залепить тумака.  
\- Я постараюсь о нем не думать... Но он мой папа...  
\- Не все папы заслуживают любви.  
\- Но не надо говорить про него хуже, чем он есть!  
\- Какую неправду я сказал?  
\- Он меня не насиловал! Он думал, что мне приятно! Он меня любил... Просто по-своему...  
\- Интересно, что ему нужно сделать, чтобы ты перестал его оправдывать? Убить тебя? Или ты все равно будешь говорить, что это из-за любви?  
\- Он меня никогда бы не убил! Перестань так говорить!  
\- Ты говорил, что он тебя никогда не похитил бы.  
\- Это другое... Почему ты не понимаешь?  
Скволл закатил глаза. И как у него только хватало терпения выслушивать все это нытье? Он ведь явно давно от этого устал.  
\- Если бы ты ввязался во что-то опасное, я бы тоже тебя дома запер... - вновь попытался объяснить Лагуна. В ответ сын только презрительно хмыкнул.  
\- И связал бы? И изнасиловал бы?  
\- Да не насиловал он меня! - жалобно вздохнул Лагуна.  
\- А ты что, не давал ему понять, что тебе неприятно?  
\- Ну я говорил, что не хочу тебе изменять...  
\- А он что?  
\- А он дальше приставал...  
\- Вот видишь. Ему нет дела до того, что ты хочешь. Его волнует только то, чего хочет он.  
\- Неправда!  
\- Иначе бы он к тебе не приставал, когда ты просил перестать!  
\- Не говори про него гадости! Он хороший...  
\- Ты слеп в своей любви к нему.  
\- А ты злой! Ты говоришь папе гадости!  
Скволл закатил глаза и махнул рукой.  
Впоследствии он больше не пытался поговорить. Просто следил за каждым шагом. И контролировал, как трехлетнего. Видимо, решил, что говорить все равно бесполезно. Однако после пары недель созерцая унылой рожи сдался и предложил:  
\- Хорошо, я разрешу тебе с ним видеться. В комнате с охраной и под камерами.  
\- Я не подписывался быть участником реалити шоу! - возмутился Лагуна в ответ.  
\- Иначе небезопасно! Он опять с тобой что-то сделает!  
\- Не сделает! Он больше не похищал меня! Только покупал мне конфетки и пиццу!  
\- И пытался изменить время! И полез к тебе, когда я вас одних оставил!  
\- Лучше я вообще с ним не буду видеться, чем так!  
\- Ну не видься вообще! - психанул сын. Однако уже спустя несколько минут оттаял и пригласил прогуляться, чтобы отвлечься.  
\- Накорми меня пиццей... - вкрадчиво предложил Лагуна. И очень обрадовался, когда Скволл с тяжелым вздохом ответил:  
\- Ну пойдем.  
В кафе вышло сожрать три пиццы и очень увесистый тортик. Не остановиться на этом - потребовать бухла и мороженку. А потом заставить сына за все это заплатить.  
\- Папа!!! - возмутился Скволл, когда, напившись, Лагуна принялся его обнимать и тискать.  
\- Сынуля! - засюсюкал он и крепко поцеловал его в щечку. - Ну почему ты такой неласковый?  
\- Мне не нравится, когда меня много гладят и тискают. Я люблю быть один.  
Обостренные алкоголем чувства мигом подсказали, что от таких душераздирающих слов стоит зареветь.  
\- Да чего ты? - раздраженно возмутился Скволл, пытаясь отстраниться, стоило уткнуться ему в плечо.  
\- Ты меня не любишь!  
\- Люблю!  
\- Ты ко мне не ласкаешься!  
\- Это не значит, что я тебя не люблю!  
\- Папу это обижает!  
\- Ты такой же, как твой отец!  
Этого ранимая душа уже не выдержала. Вскочив, Лагуна унесся прочь, на бегу размазывая слезы. Потом, на лавочке в парке, он, конечно, немного успокоился, вдоволь наревевшись, но все равно не решился пойти домой.  
Он долго сидел, уткнувшись себе в коленку и спустив другую ногу с лавочки, смотрел на огни ночного Эстара и думал о своей тоскливой доле. Папа в детстве был строгим и холодным, никогда не обнимался и не хотел разговаривать о чем-то кроме указаний на промахи. Нет, Лагуна точно не был таким ужасным человеком! А вот сынуля был так на него похож...  
\- Прости меня, - раздался сбоку голос, заставивший вздрогнуть и едва не навернуться с лавочки с перепугу. - Пошли домой.  
Лагуна всхлипнул, и Скволл даже сжалился и обнял.  
\- Ну не плачь. Я позволю тебе обнимать меня, сколько захочешь.  
\- Не хочу, чтобы тебе это было неприятно...  
\- Мне приятно. Иногда.  
\- Иногда! - с новой силой зарыдал Лагуна.  
\- Понимаешь, - вздохнул Скволл. - Часто я занят, а ты набрасываешься и тискаешь. Или я думаю о чем-то, а ты тискаешь. Но это не значит, что я тебя не люблю.  
Присев рядом, он приобнял за плечи и прикоснулся губами к виску.  
\- Видишь? Мне приятно тебя целовать и гладить.  
\- Неприятно! Я знаю, что тебе неприятно! - повторял Лагуна, мотая головой.  
В конце концов сын оставил попытки достучаться и просто потащил домой. Целовать уворачивающуюся башку было не только трудно, но и травмоопасно.  
На следующий день Лагуна решил отсидеться в своей комнате. И даже придумал отмазки, почему никуда не пойдет. Но Скволл так безапелляционно заявил:  
\- Я знаю, что ты хочешь сладостей, но у тебя на них нет денег, потому что ты их все как всегда просрал! Так что пойдем, я куплю тебе пироженок и пиццу! - что не нашлось слов, чтобы ему возразить.  
В кафе сынуля пошел в атаку. Сначала он игриво помахал аппетитным куском пиццы прямо перед носом, а потом, когда Лагуна умоляюще хныкнул:  
\- Дай!  
Поставил условие:  
\- Тогда поцелуй меня.  
\- Но... Тебе же неприятно... - замялся Лагуна. Однако сдался, когда его поманили ароматной пиццей. И расплачивался поцелуем за каждую возможность ее откусить.  
Последний кусочек Скволл передал через поцелуй, и от этого непроизвольно свело ногу. А потом, облизнув губы, потащил в туалет. Выйдя оттуда спустя полчаса в полурасстегнутой рубашке и с растрепанными волосами, Лагуна вполне поверил, что сынуле было с ним хорошо.  
Навязчивая настойчивость отца не знала границ, поэтому наслаждаться спокойной жизнью с пироженками и обнимашками пришлось недолго. Как-то, прикорнув в президентском кресле, Лагуна проснулся от того, что кто-то нахально облапал за ляжки.  
\- Папа! Ты что тут делаешь? - испугался он, распахнув глаза и съежившись.  
\- Пришел навестить сына, - как ни в чем не бывало ответил отец.  
\- И тебя пустили?  
\- Ну...  
Как же насторожило и ужаснуло это застенчивое «ну»...  
\- Надеюсь, ты не сделал ничего противозаконного?  
\- Ну я вырубил всех твоих охранников...  
\- Папа!!!  
\- Ну они меня к тебе не пускали! А я так хотел тебя увидеть!  
\- Ты мог просто мне позвонить! - застонал Лагуна, поджимая ноги и стряхивая с них загребущие лапы.  
\- Не люблю звонить, самому прийти лучше! - как ни в чем не бывало продолжал отец.  
\- Папа, не делай так больше!  
\- Ну чего они меня к родному сыну не пускали?  
\- И уйди отсюда, тебе нельзя тут находиться!  
\- Хочу быть тут!  
\- Нельзя! Ты не имеешь права! Ты тут не работаешь!  
\- Ты тут тоже не работаешь! Ты тут спишь! А я в гости!  
С громким воплем Лагуна сорвался с кресла и выволок отца из кабинета. Прямо на улицу, мимо валяющейся в отключке охраны. Отчего-то ужас и шок затмили осторожность, которая и так никогда не была сильной стороной.  
\- Ты не любишь папу! - обиженно заявил отец. - Ты не хочешь, чтобы папа к тебе приходил! Тебе папа не нужен!  
\- Нужен, - виновато вздохнул Лагуна, неловко приобнимая его за плечи и тут же ощущая, как он крепко обхватывает за пояс и прижимает к себе. - Но нельзя ради встречи со мной вырубать людей...  
\- Тогда приходи ко мне сам!  
Это казалось небезопасным. Очень небезопасным. Но, учитывая, как легко отец проник в кабинет... Ему все равно ничто не могло помешать.  
Стоило зайти в его дом на следующий день, как он схватил, подкравшись сзади, и затискал в объятиях, заставив дико захохотать то ли от испуга, то ли от радости.  
\- Ты в детстве сам любил так на меня бросаться, - напомнил отец, потершись щекой о лицо и чмокнув в нос. - А потом убегал, пока я тебя не поймаю.  
\- В детстве мне не хватало твоего внимания... - рассеянно отозвался Лагуна, приходя в себя и стараясь подавить давящую неловкость.  
\- А папе сейчас не хватает твоего тепла! - заявил отец и недвусмысленно потерся стояком.  
Лагуна сглотнул и попытался отстраниться, бормоча:  
\- Но я не хочу изменять Скволлу...  
\- Давай устроим секс втроем! - не растерялся отец.  
\- Скволл не согласится...  
\- Папа в детстве тебе не додал любви, а теперь ты не хочешь любить папу! Папа сам виноват! Это наказание папе за то, что он был плохим отцом!  
\- Я тебя люблю, - попытался успокоить Лагуна.  
\- Тогда поцелуй папу! - потребовал отец, но от поцелуя в щеку только недовольно скривился: - Ну не так!  
\- Иначе это будет изменой Скволлу... Он меня за это возненавидит...  
\- Пусть уважает твои чувства! Так и скажи, что любишь нас обоих!  
\- Он не поймет...  
\- Значит, он тебя не ценит!  
\- Неправда!  
\- Правда! Заставлять выбирать - это эгоизм!  
\- Пойду повешусь! - застонал Лагуна, хватаясь за голову. - Тогда меня не надо будет делить!  
\- Не надо делить, оставайся с папой! - тут же предложил отец и потискал в объятиях нежно, даже почти без похабных намеков.  
Он ведь правда заботился. Своеобразно. Он всегда был своеобразный. Но то, что он говорил об эгоизме и уважении... В детстве он никогда бы ничего подобного не сказал.  
\- Почему ты в детстве не был таким хорошим? - печально вздохнул Лагуна, утыкаясь ему в плечо. - Ты все время был занят. В детстве я думал, что я тебе не нужен, и ты меня не любишь.  
\- Прости. Я не ценил то, что имел.  
\- А все-таки я вырос, но не занимаюсь скучной ерундой, - усмехнулся Лагуна, слегка повеселев от этой мысли. - Все еще хуи пинаю. И всю жизнь пинал. Так что, папа, ты был неправ!  
\- Ты обещал, что не вырастешь, и не вырос, - улыбнулся отец и потрепал по волосам. И от его почти целомудренных объятий отчего-то вдруг стало невероятно хорошо и тепло.  
Вдохновленный речами о любви и уважении, Лагуна твердо решил обсудить все со Скволлом и, честно рассказав о своих чувствах, потребовать их уважать. Однако на предложение о сексе втроем сынуля почему-то врезал по роже.  
\- Ты совсем с башкой поссорился! Извращенец долбанутый! - наорал он и ушел, оглушительно хлопнув дверью.  
\- Я дура-а-а-а-ак!!! - ревел Лагуна получасом спустя, вваливаясь в дом к отцу.  
\- Папа тебя и таким любит! - утешил отец, стискивая в объятиях.  
\- Я со Скволлом поссорился, потому что дура-а-ак!!! Я предложил ему втроем потрахаться, хотя знал, что ему не понравится... А он меня ударил и извращенцем назвал...  
\- Бедненький мой! - пожалел отец, не переставая гладить по волосам.  
Если легче и стало, то совсем чуть-чуть.  
Отец накормил вкусным обедом и помог успокоиться. Отвлекшись на вкусняшки, Лагуна какое-то время не обращал внимания на то, чем занимается отец, расслабленно устроившись в кресле. А потом, бросив мимолетный взгляд, неожиданно заметил у него в руках эротический журнал.  
Черт, как же было стыдно ощутить стояк при взгляде на фигуристых дам с обложки! В такой момент, когда, казалось, стоило бы скорбеть и думать над своим поведением! О, как же сильно Лагуна сейчас ненавидел себя!  
\- Что-то не так, сынуль? - непринужденно спросил отец, поправив очки.  
Лагуна отчаянно замотал головой и начал осторожно продвигаться к выходу. Он собирался подрочить и поплакать над своей никчемностью, запершись в ванной. Но отец подошел и загородил проход.  
\- Почему одному можно, а со мной нет? - жарко зашептал он, накрыв рукой жаждущий разрядки стояк. - Это же просто способ снять возбуждение.  
\- Но это измена... Скволлу... - едва слышно выдохнул Лагуна, пытаясь отстраниться. - Я его обидел... А сам...  
\- Это не делает тебя плохим, - утешил отец и почему-то вместо того, чтобы полезть в штаны, обнял и просто погладил. - Тебе с ним плохо, ты достоин лучшего. Он тебя подавляет и стыдит за то, что ты такой, какой есть.  
\- Уж ты-то в этом разбираешься! - отчего-то с внезапной обидой всхлипнул Лагуна. - Ты сам так делаешь всю мою жизнь!  
\- Папа был неправ! - согласился отец. - Папа очень хочет все исправить!  
\- А я не буду как ты! - решительно заявил Лагуна, резко отстраняясь. - Не буду его обижать и считать, что прав! Пойду и скажу, что неправ!  
Выполнить это храброе обещание оказалось непросто. Скволл ушел из дома - Лагуна далеко не сразу нашел его ночующим в кабинете президентского дворца. Осторожно подкрался сзади и вздрогнул, когда он крутанулся на стуле, оборачиваясь. Очень уж у него было разъяренное лицо. И такие злые сощуренные глаза...  
\- Сынуля... Я идиот...  
\- Я знаю, - со сдержанной яростью процедил Скволл. - Это все знают.  
\- Прости меня! Я сморозил глупость! Я не должен был тебе такое предлагать! Я не подумал...  
\- Ты никогда не думаешь.  
\- Прости!  
\- Как тебя только мама терпела?  
\- А ей нравилось...  
\- Нравилось, когда ты ей предлагал секс втроем?!  
\- Ну такое я ей не предлагал, но...  
\- А мне, значит, такое предлагать можно?!  
\- Я больше не буду... - виновато всхлипнул Лагуна. - Я виноват... Ну прости...  
\- Не подходи ко мне! - прорычал Скволл, стоило сделать шаг вперед. - Ты меня обманул и предал!  
Ну почему он так это воспринимал?  
\- Нам надо поговорить... Я хочу, чтобы ты понял меня... Я люблю его, он мне дорог... И тебя люблю... Я вас обоих люблю... Что мне делать?  
\- Снимать штаны и бегать! - психанул Скволл, трясясь от злости. - Ненавижу тебя, как меня угораздило полюбить такого идиота!  
Лагуна всхлипнул и, утерев рукавом слезы, пошел прочь. Наверно, уже ничего нельзя было исправить. Он окончательно и безвозвратно испортил своему сыну жизнь.  
\- Стой! - догнал командный оклик, и Лагуна замер в смутной надежде. Скволл взял за ворот и притянул к себе, заставив вздрогнуть. А потом приказал: - Раздевайся.  
\- Зачем? - не понял Лагуна, растерявшись.  
\- Раздевайся молча.  
Скволл просто стоял и ждал исполнения этого странного приказа. А потом снял один из ремней и хлестнул себя по руке.  
\- Ты что, пороть меня собираешься? - дошло до Лагуны.  
\- Да, - холодно подтвердил Скволл. - Вставай к столу.  
О, как же, оказывается, милосердна была память, похоронившая воспоминания об этих ощущениях где-то очень глубоко в недрах подсознания! Каждый удар, нанесенный безо всякой жалости, возвращал в злополучные дни детства, полные бесправия, боли и унижения. И ледяного отцовского «безмозглый, безалаберный остолоп, из тебя ничего путного не вырастет, за что мне такое наказание».  
Под конец Лагуна разрыдался, растекшись по столу, как лужа горьких, безудержных слез. Скволл прекратил пороть и обнял. Погладил, утешая. Может, отец был прав? Может, если это повторялось снова и снова, с разными людьми, то проблема и правда была только в том, что он безмозглый остолоп?  
\- Сынок... А давай теперь все проблемы так решать, а? - тихо предложил Лагуна. - Мне больно, когда ты на меня обижаешься... Лучше побей и снова люби...  
\- Я его убью, - ледяным голосом отозвался Скволл. - Пойду и пристрелю.  
\- Не надо!  
\- И мне ничего за это не будет. Потому что я твой телохранитель, а он - угроза.  
Господи, неужели его могло остановить только «что-то будет»? Его растили убийцей, но не настолько же! Ладно бы еще он захотел просто накостылять отцу, но убить...  
\- Это из-за меня ты вырос таким жестоким и бессердечным! - разрыдался Лагуна. - Я не дал тебе родительского тепла!  
\- Придурок! - психанул Скволл и оттолкнул. И почему эти слова так вывели его из себя? - Проваливай! А то я и тебя пристрелю!  
Говорил ли он это всерьез? Или просто злился? Подобрав одежду, Лагуна покинул кабинет без лишних вопросов. Не важно. Это все было не важно. Скволл прогнал, а значит, следовало уйти.  
Следующие часы Лагуна потратил на то, чтобы бухать в баре и плакать. Он всецело и самозабвенно отдавался этому занятию до тех пор, пока на плечо не опустилась чья-то рука, заставившая вздрогнуть, подскочить до потолка и истошно завопить.  
\- Ты чего? - удивился отец и стиснул в крепких объятиях. - Успокойся. Что случилось?  
\- Меня сынулечка наказал! - заныл Лагуна, цепляясь за его пиджак. - И выгнал! Они злые бяки! Они все меня обижают! Этот мир так жесток!  
\- Пойдем домой, - заботливо предложил отец, погладив по буйной башке. - Дома тебя никто не накажет.  
\- Неправда!  
\- Правда. Я не буду тебя наказывать.  
\- Ты папа! Папы всегда наказывают!  
\- Не буду. Я тебя люблю.  
\- Папа, тебя инопланетяне не похищали?  
\- Хватит пить, ты уже на ногах не стоишь.  
\- Вот! Ты мне запрещаешь!  
\- Будешь пить - будет плохо, - мягко предупредил отец, целуя в лоб. - Пойдем домой.  
\- Нет! Ты тиран!  
\- Я не тиран. Будешь пить дома. Потому что дома напьешься, раз - и в постельку. А отсюда до дома еще дойти надо.  
\- Донеси...  
Лагуна смутно помнил, что произошло дальше. Кажется, какое-то время отец и правда старательно тащил на себе, помогая вяло переставлять ноги. Потом усадил в машину. А потом... Полнейшая темнота.  
Почему-то Лагуна очнулся не дома, в теплой и уютной постели, а в каком-то очень непривычном месте. Слух уловил посторонние звуки. Гудение каких-то приборов, голоса... Веки, будто налитые свинцом, оказалось так тяжело разлепить, чтобы увидеть хоть что-нибудь вокруг. Да и руки совсем не слушались. Не успев как следует испугаться, Лагуна услышал знакомые голоса, и все остальное в этот миг перестало волновать.  
\- Ты что тут делаешь? - спрашивал Скволл тем же злобным и раздражительным тоном, что и накануне.  
\- Он мой сын, - спокойно отвечал отец.  
\- Да ты над ним издевался!  
\- А ты его бил.  
\- Ты его домогался! Хотя он говорил, чтоб ты перестал!  
\- Только из-за тебя. Он не хотел тебе изменять. Знал, что ты обидишься. Потому что ты мелочный, эгоистичный, капризный ребенок. Да ты через пару лет все равно его бросишь.  
\- Неправда!  
\- Женишься и бросишь.  
\- Я никогда его не брошу! Он мне дорог!  
\- Мне тоже. А ты эгоист. Я не заставлял его выбирать.  
\- Но... Ты можешь ему навредить... - засомневался Скволл, и голос его вдруг оборвался. - Он тут... Лежит... А я тут... Спорю...  
\- Вот именно, - хмыкнул отец. - Ребенок. Эгоистичный ребенок.  
\- Но если он будет с тобой, я снова останусь один...  
\- Если ты не будешь заставлять его выбирать, то нет.  
\- Я знаю! Он все равно меня бросит, если будет еще и с тобой! Это сначала он будет говорить, что любит обоих, а потом бросит! Меня все бросают!  
\- Не бросит, ему очень плохо без тебя. Он очень переживает.  
\- Это пока... Меня все... Бросают... Всегда...  
Это его все время мучило? Страх снова стать никому не нужным? Как же было стыдно перед ним сейчас... Как же хотелось утешить, но все еще не слушался ни язык, ни все остальное.  
\- Мы твоя семья, - сказал отец, впервые в жизни, наверно, произнеся что-то поддерживающее, приятное и очень нужное.  
\- Мы? - дрогнувшим голосом переспросил Скволл.  
\- Я твой дед. Я хочу, чтобы ты был с ним, когда меня не станет. Чтобы о нем было, кому позаботиться. Он ведь сам совершенно не умеет о себе заботиться. А его друзья состарятся так же, как и он.  
Скволл, похоже, сел рядом - Лагуна почувствовал давление на кровать. А потом ощутил прикосновение к своей ладони. Сын уткнулся в нее и плакал. Каким-то чудом наконец получилось слабо погладить его по щеке, приоткрыв глаза.  
\- А чего вы? - выдавил Лагуна заплетающимся языком. - Я что, так сильно перепил?  
Скволл нервно рассмеялся. А потом очень громко и грязно выругался.  
Он чувствовал себя виноватым. Только это Лагуна четко понял из его сбивчивого рассказа. Он прогнал, вынудил напиться и оказаться посреди города совсем без охраны. Отец смог защитить, но позволил ранить - по сравнению со Скволлом он все же был уже немолод. Скволл винил себя в этом покушении. Потому что считал, что мог его предотвратить.  
То ли сыграло его чувство вины, то ли их с отцом разговор - но, когда Лагуне позволили покинуть больницу, он с удивлением обнаружил, что они готовы уживаться вместе только ради того, чтобы быть рядом и заботиться. Это было для них важнее всего.  
Подумав об этом, Лагуна растроганно расплакался, и его принялись утешать. На мгновение он предположил, что умер на операционном столе и угодил прямо в прекрасный рай. Однако рай продлился недолго.  
Отец готовил только полезную пищу, заставлял причесываться и чистить зубы, ходить гулять по часам и убирать за собой. Решив объявить ему категоричный бойкот, Лагуна залез на диван прямо с большой пиццей и принялся жадно пожирать ее, усыпая крошками все вокруг.  
\- Нет, ну ты посмотри на него! - возмутился Скволл, хотя этот бойкот предназначался совсем не для него.  
\- Совсем распустился! - согласился отец. - Это ты мне его разбаловал!  
\- Я не баловал! Я старался его контролировать! Но он же мне отец, и как-то странно, если сын отца воспитывает...  
\- Да его до старости придется воспитывать, у него характер такой, - хмыкнул отец. А потом согнал с дивана подзатыльником и, ухватив за ухо, больно шлепнул по заднице.  
\- Сынуля, спаси меня от него! - захныкал Лагуна.  
\- Я с ним согласен... - слегка напряженно ответил Скволл.  
\- Предатель! Ты должен за меня заступаться!  
\- Я просто согласен, что тебе нельзя так себя вести...  
\- Что хочу, то и делаю! Я взрослый!  
\- Но ведешь себя, как ребенок.  
\- Тебя не спросил, как мне себя вести!  
\- Папу своего спроси.  
\- И папу не спрошу! - заревел Лагуна, а папа снова зарядил по заднице.  
Пришлось с прискорбием признать - теперь их было двое. Суровых, строгих и вечно обижающих.  
Чтобы скрасить свое горе, Лагуна отправился в бар.  
\- Ничему не научился, - ворчал отец, укладывая в кровать - и снова какая-то часть вечера выпала из памяти. Лагуна начал припоминать, только когда отец подобрал выпавшие из кармана стринги и возмущенно хлестнул ими по лицу.  
\- Не надо, - остановил Скволл. Неужели наконец-то заступился? Милый сынуля! Как же захотелось его расцеловать! Но состояние алкогольного опьянения, увы, не позволило.  
\- Он нам изменил!  
\- Если мы будем к нему строги, он опять сбежит. Я не хочу, чтобы он бросил нас...  
\- Я не изменял! - промямлил Лагуна, надеясь, что они поймут его невнятную речь. - Мне их тетенька подарила! Я ошибся и в женский туалет зашел, а там она! Я растерялся и сказал: «Какие у вас трусы клевые!». Ну она мне их и подарила!  
\- Придурок, - вздохнул Скволл, но заботливо погладил по голове. А потом лег рядом и сжал в объятиях. Отец улегся с другой стороны, и стало потрясающе хорошо.  
Вот бы можно было трахаться с ними хотя бы по очереди. Но за все это время никто из них почему-то не приставал - даже отец. Это печалило и напрягало. Однако отец пристал уже на следующий день.  
Он увязался следом, когда Лагуна пошел в душ. Облапал, стоило раздеться, и притянул к себе.  
\- Дай мне помыться! - возмутился Лагуна.  
\- Папа сам тебя помоет! - захихикал отец и сжал в руке член.  
Секса не было так давно, что Лагуна сдался. Искренне закайфовал и быстро кончил в умелых руках. Как раз в тот момент, когда в дверях появился Скволл... И тут же вышел.  
Лагуна не решился кинуться за ним в таком виде. Сначала выпихнул отца и вымылся, сгорая от стыда. Оделся. А уж потом заявился к сыну - тот почему-то не психовал, а безмятежно читал, сидя в кресле.  
\- Ты на меня обиделся? - робко начал Лагуна, плюхаясь на подлокотник и жалобно заглядывая сыну в глаза.  
\- Дверь запирать надо.  
\- Прости... Я не хочу, чтобы ты на меня злился...  
\- Я не злюсь.  
\- Ты больше не ревнуешь?  
\- Меня успокаивает мысль, что после его смерти ты будешь полностью моим. Надеюсь, он помрет скоро.  
\- Нельзя так говорить... - отчаянно попытался вразумить Лагуна. - Нельзя быть таким злым и жестоким... Мы семья...  
Скволл лишь отмахнулся. Но он хотя бы больше не пытался ставить перед выбором и терпеливо сносил присутствие отца...  
Однако баловаться они оба не позволяли с потрясающей солидарностью. На следующий вечер снова забрали из бара, хотя Лагуна активно сопротивлялся и требовал, чтоб ему позволили потанцевать.  
\- Не надо! - испугался Лагуна, когда дома отец взялся за ремень. И вцепился в сына, отчаянно взмолившись: - Спаси меня от него!  
\- Папа, ты наказан, - сурово объявил Скволл. - Или это или неделя без секса.  
\- Это жестоко! - захныкал Лагуна, строя умоляющие глазки и пытаясь разжалобить хоть кого-то из них.  
\- Выбирай.  
\- Вы садисты! - завопил Лагуна, прячась за спину Скволла от папиного ремня. - Тираны! Нелюди!  
\- Сынок, ты президент, а ведешь себя как раздолбай, - нахмурился отец. - Как был безответственным, так и остался.  
\- Я больше не дам себя воспитывать! Секс того не стоит!  
\- Да... Тебя воспитывать уже поздно... - вздохнул отец.  
\- Папа!!! - храбро возмутился Лагуна. - Вы меня достали! Вот возьму и вообще уйду! Насовсем!  
Скволл вздрогнул. Он воспринимал такие высказывания слишком всерьез. И сразу же стало невыносимо стыдно перед ним.  
\- Я говорил ему... Что если тебя контролировать... Ты нас бросишь... - сдавленно произнес он, и Лагуна поскорее стиснул его в объятиях.  
\- Не брошу. Прости. Папа глупость сказал.  
\- Я и ревновал, потому что боялся, что ты меня бросишь и к нему уйдешь... - всхлипнул Скволл, зарываясь лицом в растрепавшиеся волосы. - Я... Я больше не дам ему тебя наказывать... Я не хочу, чтобы ты опять убегал...  
\- Спасибо... - растрогался Лагуна. - Как жаль, что у меня тебя не было, когда я был маленьким. Ты меня любишь лучше, чем папа. Ты меня не наказываешь, и ты не такой навязчивый.  
\- А меня в детстве вообще никогда не наказывали...  
\- Ну и хорошо. Целее будут.  
\- Меня и не было причин наказывать. Я был тихим, молчаливым ребенком, который просто сидел в уголке и чем-то занимался.  
\- Хоть внук в меня пошел! - укоризненно вклинился отец. - А твое поведение перешло все границы!  
\- Папа, я взрослый! - возмутился Лагуна, осмелев в защищающих объятиях. - Если тебе что-то не нравится - вали из моего дома! Как хочу, так и живу!  
\- Я твой папа!  
\- Отстань от меня, маньяк! Сынуля, спаси меня!  
\- Чего ты вообще за мной прячешься? - почему-то вдруг рассердился Скволл. - Ты взрослый мужик, сам мог бы с ним разобраться!  
\- Не мог! - начал убеждать Лагуна, представив, как отмахивается от папиного ремня пулеметом и отчаянно вопит: «Ты со мной не справишься! У меня пулемет!». - Я его боюсь!  
\- Ты уже взрослый, а он старик! Чего тебе бояться?  
\- Он страшный!  
Скволл тяжело вздохнул и погладил по голове, позволив прижаться крепче. Лагуна украдкой показал отцу язык.  
\- Ты так запугал его, что он до сих пор тебя боится, - обвинил Скволл, и отец почему-то всерьез расстроился. И наконец ушел. А Лагуна облегченно вздохнул. - Кажется, я его обидел...  
\- А пусть подумает над своим поведением! Так ему и надо! Я его тут поселил не для того, чтобы опять все как в детстве повторялось! Я от этого сбежал! Куда мне из своего дома бежать?! Я думал, он изменился!  
Скволл всегда убеждал, что мудаки не меняются. Но сейчас посоветовал:  
\- Поговори с ним. Мне кажется, он просто... Не знает, как по-другому с тобой общаться. Попробуй объяснить.  
Отец сидел и плакал, когда Лагуна осторожно заглянул в комнату. Старость сделала его таким непривычно эмоциональным... Лагуна вообще никогда не рассчитывал увидеть его таким.  
Он подошел и обнял его, чтобы утешить. Потому что хотелось утешить. Потому что он перестал быть бессердечным каменным изваянием, созданным только для того, чтобы мешать жить. И стал странноватым стариком.  
\- Я плохой отец! - надрывно всхлипнул он. Лагуна лишь тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Папа, мне сорок лет, мне не нужен отец.  
\- Я тебе еще и не нужен!  
\- Я не об этом! Мне не нужен отец, который будет за мной следить и наказывать! У меня для этого есть Скволл!  
\- Ты нашел мне замену!  
\- Какую еще замену? Ты ко мне притащился через кучу лет и еще права качаешь! Да у меня давно уже своя жизнь!  
Отец разрыдался пуще прежнего. Стало жаль его и стыдно за резкость. Хоть он и дико достал.  
\- Ну перестань, - вздохнул Лагуна, обнимая его крепче и тщетно пытаясь утешить.  
\- Я был плохим папой... От меня сбежал сын, потому что ему было со мной плохо... И теперь ему тоже со мной плохо...  
\- Просто нечего строить из себя папу. Чем тебя не устраивает роль моего любовника?  
\- Устраивает...  
\- Ну вот и все. И нечего за мной бегать с ремнем. А если будешь меня наказывать, за меня сынок заступится!  
\- Я уж вижу...  
\- Правда, он у меня самый лучший?  
\- Да, - наконец улыбнулся отец.  
Он и правда перестал контролировать. Порой ворчал и возмущался, но больше не лез с приказами и позволял себе максимум советы. Тискал и трахал, водил на прогулки. И с ним наконец-то стало хорошо.  
Как-то Лагуна ел чипсы, привольно развалившись на диване, когда отец решил усесться рядом и начать приставать. Однако он тут же скривился и отстранился, заявляя:  
\- От тебя пахнет чипсами.  
\- Чипсы вкусные и пахнут вкусно!  
\- Мерзкий запах. Пожуй жвачку и не ешь больше эту гадость.  
\- Ты ничего не понимаешь в чипсах!  
\- Я не могу с тобой целоваться, пока от тебя воняет этой гадостью!  
\- Ну и не целуйся! - пожал плечами Лагуна.  
Отец что-то недовольно пробурчал, встал и ушел. Но очень быстро вернулся и, взяв за подбородок, брызнул в рот какой-то гадостью. Освежитель дыхания казался куда более противным, чем чипсы. Но у отца всегда был хреновый вкус.  
\- Опять чипсами на диван накрошил и папу не слушаешь, - как-то между делом возмущался он, стаскивая с них обоих штаны. - Надо тебя наказать.  
Однако с таким наказанием Лагуна был вполне согласен. И даже не протестовал бы, если бы к нему присоединился еще и Скволл.  
Если отец с возрастом стал чувствительным и восторженным, то Скволла удавалось увидеть хотя бы слегка веселым и радостным крайне редко. Обычно он хмурился, или его лицо не выражало вообще ничего. Но в этот вечер довелось увидеть, как он улыбается, перебирая какие-то бумаги. Подойдя поближе, Лагуна осознал, что он копается в пачке документов, которые зачем-то приволок с собой отец. Он утверждал, что это важная память, а Лагуна жалел, что не сжег эти злополучные записки с выговорами за плохое поведение, когда сбегал из дома. И откуда их только набралось так много?! Его ведь так быстро выперли из всех школ...  
\- Эй! Это у тебя откуда?! - возмутился Лагуна. - Дай сюда!  
\- Нашел, - усмехнулся Скволл. - Не дам, это весело.  
Рассерженно засопев, Лагуна попытался отнять свое позорище, но Скволл ржал и уворачивался, не желая отдавать.  
\- Да уж, до такого не каждый додумается! - укатывался он, умудряясь одновременно еще и читать. - Папа плохой мальчик! Папу надо наказать!  
Лагуна истошно завопил и наконец вырвал у него бумаги. Больше всего на свете хотелось видеть сына смеющимся, но не такой же ценой!  
\- Я не хотел тебя обидеть, - слегка виновато произнес Скволл, кладя руку на плечо. - Просто... Я уже с детства был замкнутым и послушным. И, кажется, совсем не умел радоваться жизни. А вот ты умел...  
\- Я в детстве был несносен, - смущенно признал Лагуна, потирая затылок.  
\- Вырос - и ничего не изменилось, - засмеялся сын. Он был таким милым, когда смеялся! Такой восторг зарождался в душе от его улыбки!  
\- Пупусечка моя! - улыбнулся Лагуна, потискав его за щечку.  
\- Это я-то? - насмешливо удивился Скволл, пряча за усмешкой смущение.  
\- Ты!  
Ночью из-за смешавшихся дневных впечатлений приснился удивительно странный сон. О том, как в далекой молодости Лагуна приехал к отцу вместе с Рейни и маленьким Скволлом.  
\- Ты кто? - спросил он, исподлобья взглянув на дедушку.  
\- Я твой дедуля! - умилился отец и полез обниматься.  
\- Не тискай меня, мне это не нравится, - мрачно заявил Скволл.  
\- Какой серьезный, - присвистнул отец, заставив усмехнуться.  
\- А я думал, ты всегда хотел, чтобы я таким был.  
\- Но он же маленький!  
\- Да, но серьезный. Даже не играет почти, все книжки читает. Не знаю, почему он такой...  
Отец разочарованно отпустил Скволла. Похоже, решил, что у него не удался не только сын, но и внук.  
Однако Скволл пока не потерял к нему интерес.  
\- Ты мой дедушка? - спросил он. - А где бабушка?  
\- А бабушка дедушку бросила!  
\- Почему? Дедушка был козел?  
\- Ах ты!.. - возмутился отец, офигевая от такого нахальства.  
Скволл спокойно пожал плечами.  
\- Все женщины говорят, что бросают мужиков, потому что они козлы. Я так слышал. Хотя все эти женщины были глупые какие-то...  
\- Невыносимый ребенок! Даже твой папа лучше был!  
\- Я невыносимый? Почему?  
\- Потому!  
\- Взрослые такие глупые, - тяжело вздохнул Скволл и ушел вглубь дома вместе с Рейни, едва сдерживающей смех.  
\- Он часто задает неудобные вопросы... - виновато пояснил Лагуна, оставшись с отцом наедине.  
\- А ты ему позволяешь!  
\- Он мне их больше не задает... Он вообще со мной перестал разговаривать... Я вообще уже его мало слышу и только по делу... Не ожидал, что он тебе вопросы задавать начнет...  
\- Он у тебя странный какой-то! Ты даже детей делать не умеешь!  
\- Что значит «не умею»?! - возмутился Лагуна. - Что тебе не нравится?! Да ты всегда мечтал, чтобы я был таким! Тихо сидел, не мешался и в школе хорошо учился!  
\- Ну не до такой же степени!  
\- Тебе не угодишь!  
Скволл был просто умненьким маленьким мальчиком. А отца не устраивал ни он, ни раздолбай сын. Кого ему вообще было надо? Пожалуй, все, что ему действительно было надо - это перестать быть таким мудаком.  
\- Почему ты больше не разговариваешь? - услышал Лагуна вопрос Рейни, подходя к комнате. И детский голосок ответил логичное:  
\- Взрослые глупые и не отвечают на вопросы. Зачем тогда с ними разговаривать?  
О, если бы у Лагуны в детстве была хоть толика его спокойствия и рассудительности! Эх, если бы...  
Волею случая пришлось покинуть семью и отправиться за Эллоной в Эстар. Зависнуть там на долгие годы. Рейни умерла, а Скволл на этот раз не остался один. Но лучше бы уж...  
Он был тихим и беспроблемным ребенком. Не упрямился, не спорил и не творил всякую дичь. Проводил дни за книгами. И позволял отцу заниматься своими делами.  
\- Папа умер? - как-то спросил Скволл, зайдя к нему в кабинет.  
\- Нет, он где-то шляется, - отмахнулся отец.  
\- Он пропал? Те, кто пропадают без вести, обычно умерли. Только в глупых книжках они возвращаются живыми.  
\- Он уже пропадал.  
\- Все равно теперь я буду один. С тобой.  
Господи, это звучало как приговор.  
До подросткового возраста Скволл дожил без происшествий. Зато потом, решившись проколоть уши, сполна получил за это от отца.  
\- Ты что делаешь? - шокировался он, когда тот взялся за ремень.  
\- Наказываю!  
\- За что?  
\- За пирсинг!  
\- Мне он нравится.  
\- А мне нет!  
\- Его я ношу, а не ты, - возразил Скволл и тут же получил по губам. - Какой же ты самовлюбленный болван. Тебе нет до меня дела. Я лишь ребенок, которого тебе оставили, и который тебе совершенно не нужен. Если бы я умер, ты бы только обрадовался.  
\- Нет, неправда! Просто ты неблагодарный! Я тебя вырастил и не бросил!  
\- То есть, я должен быть благодарен за то, что меня не выкинули на улицу?  
\- Конечно!  
\- Что и доказывает, что тебе до меня нет дела. Ты заботишься обо мне только по необходимости.  
\- Тогда проваливай на улицу и живи, как хочешь!  
И Скволл действительно ушел.  
Лагуна вернулся за ним через пару лет. И на вопрос:  
\- Где ребенок?  
Получил небрежное:  
\- Он ушел.  
\- Как ушел? Куда ушел? - не понял Лагуна.  
\- Как ты.  
\- Ты... просто взял и дал уйти несовершеннолетнему подростку неизвестно куда?!  
\- А что я должен был сделать? Сам его сделал - сам за ним и следи.  
\- Почему он ушел? Хоть это ты знаешь?  
\- Я его наказал.  
\- За что?!  
\- Он пирсинг сделал.  
\- И все?!  
Внутри всколыхнулось такое дикое возмущение всей его несправедливостью и жестокостью, что Лагуна отринул страх и врезал ему по морде. Однако отец тут же дал сдачи. А потом схватил за шкирку и с силой встряхнул.  
\- Я последствия твоего неудачного секса больше десяти лет кормил и содержал. Потому что ты как был безответственным раздолбаем, так и остался.  
\- А ты что, до сих пор считаешь, что для того, чтобы ребенок рос счастливым и здоровым, его достаточно просто кормить и содержать? До сих пор не понял, почему я от тебя ушел?  
\- Да плевать мне на твоего ребенка, я вообще не обязан был его кормить за свой счет!  
\- А зачем тогда ты родил меня?  
\- Я думал, ты нормальным вырастешь!  
С ним было бесполезно разговаривать. Поэтому Лагуна вырвался и ушел прочь. Всегда и везде, даже во сне, отец получал закономерный итог. Пожинал то, что посеял. Оставался один.  
\- И все-таки как маньяк твой папа был лучше, чем как суровый родитель, - заметил Скволл, стоило пересказать ему сон.  
\- Да, - признал Лагуна, стискивая его в объятиях. - Как маньяк он стал намного меньше меня пугать.  
Отец громко позвал завтракать, возвращая в гораздо более приятную реальность. Нет, все-таки стоило признать, что мудаки иногда менялись. Пусть и с огромным трудом.


End file.
